Different Past
by California Mountain girl
Summary: COMPLETED! This is an AU What would have happened if Anakin wasn't taught by the Jedi and grew up in the lower levels of Couriscant. Padme and Anakin meet in a mall. Things start off...
1. Default Chapter

Trashin' Da Mall  
  
(A.N. I know this is really unusual, but just suppose Anakin was never trained by the Jedi and grew up in the lower levels of Couriscant.)  
  
"Yo Anakin!"  
  
Anakin Skywalker turned on his heel to face his friend.  
  
"Common," Slin said, showing off missing teeth in his large smile, "Let's go trash the mall."  
  
Anakin looked skeptically at his friend, "You know last time I had to bail you out."  
  
"I know! But it was fun!" Slin said trying to excuse it.  
  
"My face hurt for three days where that security guard hit it with his club!"  
  
"We still got out."  
  
Anakin sighed running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "Alright. But if you get yourself caught I'm not gonna bail you again."  
  
"Hey, no-need," Slin said, flexing his scrawny muscles, "If there's a problem, I can take care of myself."  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes. "Whatever pall."  
  
  
  
The Mall  
  
Senator Padme Amidala walked through the biggest mall in the galaxy. The Ganteria Sleyin. She was in disguise, as usual. However, captain Typho was on her side. He was a good soldier, better than good in many ways. She had come to the mall to get away from politics, and servants, but mainly to do what many women did best...Shop..  
  
Walking out of a jewelry store she walked over to the railing that kept the people from falling down the middle of the mall. She was ten stories up, and dangling over the edge. That was when it felt like she was run into by a speeder. The air was knocked out of her as she fell to the ground. Groaning she sat up, looking for what had run into her.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
In Captain Typho's grip was a tall young man she guessed was eighteen or twenty. His ragged cloths hung off his scrawny body, and he looked like he needed a bath.  
  
"Not until you give back what belongs to Miss Padme." Typho answered.  
  
It was then that Padme checked her pocket for her purse, and found it missing. Angry she turned to the young man and held out her hand demandingly.  
  
Captain Typho put pressure on the young man's arm, which was behind his back. The thief grimaced from the pain then with his free hand the blonde young man held out Padme's purse, which she snatched back.  
  
"What should we do with him?" Captain Typho asked.  
  
The thief looked up at her, expectantly. And Padme looked into his eyes. "What's your name?" She asked.  
  
"Skywalker."  
  
"Is that your first name?"  
  
"Anakin." 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Padme pondered the name. Anakin... It was as if she had heard the name before. She turned to Captain Typho. "What would happen if we had him arrested?"  
  
Captain Typho tightened his grip on Anakin, "He'd be imprisoned and wait for someone to pay his bail."  
  
Padme turned back to the thief, "Do you have someone to pay your bail?"  
  
Anakin's lips curled into a slight smile and he shook his head. He was daring her. It showed in his ice-blue eyes.  
  
Padme looked up at Captain Typho, "What do you suggest?"  
  
Captain Typho shrugged. "He would probably try to steal more if he was let loose, Perhaps from you. But if he was arrested he wouldn't get the chance."  
  
Again the captured Anakin smiled, "Are you afraid of me?" he asked Padme.  
  
"No." Padme stated.  
  
"You should be."  
  
"Maybe I should have you arrested."  
  
"Go ahead." he said, daring her again.  
  
Padme took a step back, sighing. "Release him." She said.  
  
Typho looked discouraged, "M'lady, I do not recommend this." He let his captive go.  
  
Anakin stood before Padme, rubbing his arm. "Probably should've had me arrested." he said.  
  
"Go before I change my mind." Padme looked up at him. Then, she heard a load wailing sound.  
  
Looking around Anakin she saw that Captain Typho was wrestling with a teenage boy who had latched himself onto the unfortunate officer's back and was hollering his head off. This second person was just as unkept and dirty as Anakin, but not so tall. Obviously one of his friends.  
  
Padme turned back to Anakin, "You-" The thief cut her off with a kiss. Deep and unexpected. She tried to push him away, but he was stronger than he looked and he only reacted by pulling her closer. Then, just as unexpectedly as when it began Anakin released her, leaving her dazed.  
  
Releasing a triumphant holler the blonde thief grabbed his friend from off of Typho's back in one arm and swung over the railing using the other. Taking his accomplice with him.  
  
Rushing to the rail Padme looked down, expecting to see the two thief's dead bodies down on the floor. But they weren't there. It occurred to her that Anakin had swung over the railing, using his own and the other thief's momentum to hurl to the lower level. Then another realization hit her, if Anakin had enough strength to do that with just one arm he probably could have gotten out of the Captain's hold without a problem. The whole thing had been an act. Feeling inside her pocket she felt that her purse was still there, but that wasn't what the thief wanted to steal.  
  
  
  
Already on the other side of the mall away from Padme and the Captain Anakin and Slin watched her contemplate their disappearance.  
  
"Man," Slin said, "You could'da got caught! If I hadn't rescued you-"  
  
"Slin, shut your trap." Anakin said harshly, "I could have gotten 'way whenever I wanted."  
  
"I don't understand you're reasoning man." Slin said, flinging up his hands.  
  
Anakin sighed, "When have you ever?"  
  
Slin paused, "Okay, I hardly ever get ya, but where's the wallet? Don't you have her money?"  
  
"Nope." Anakin answered, watching Padme ride down the escalator to the lowest level of the mall, just beneath them.  
  
"All that work and you didn't get any money!"  
  
Anakin noted that Slin was turning purple, "Just." Anakin's words died on his lips as he looked across the middle of the mall, and at the other side.  
  
A man in a grey cloak stepped close to the railing, and from the folds of his robs produced a sniper blaster. Anakin's heart jumped into his mouth as the saw the man target it on Padme who stood beneath him, and totally oblivious to the impending danger.  
  
Anakin put two hands on the railing and catapulted off it, hurtling himself into mid-air. Just as the sniper pulled the trigger.  
  
To be continued. (Yeah I know I should be working on the other one, but I'm getting tired of writing comedy. I'll have it up tomorrow.) 


	3. Chapter three

Chapter Four (A.N. And the rain-rain-rain came down-down-down in rushing rising torrents, and the writer was kept inside to write some more of the story. And I made him scraggly 'cause I just saw it that way. Sorry.)  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Padme looked around. The thieves were no-where to be found. Not that they needed to be found, Captain Typho would definitely want them to be arrested. And against her wishes she would listen to her own good sense and have them arrested. She looked around again, nope.  
  
"Look out!"  
  
Padme glanced up just in time to see someone coming right down on top of her. Her surprise was quickly surpassed by fear as the realization of how heavy that blonde thief might be. And she was not wrong, when he landed on her it was like having a brick wall fall on her. For a minute the world spun because her head had hit the tiled floor, but then she realized he was still on top of her, the arrogant-----  
  
Without hesitation Padme punched him dead in the face.  
  
Anakin rolled away, gingerly touching his nose, "Bantha-fodder, girl!"  
  
That's when the display case Padme was standing in front of received a laser-blast right where Padme's chest had been and burst into flames. The case sputtered melted glass, crashing in on itself, sending the occupants of the mall into pure panic.  
  
Another laser-bolt hit the ground just an inch from her head, momentarily blinding her.  
  
"M'lady!" Captain Typho yelled, "Take cover!"  
  
Still blind, Padme tried to get to her feet, then felt Captain Typho's hands on her arms pulling her down and away. Thank the stars for bodyguards.  
  
Padme blinked, trying to get her vision to clear. People were screaming and trying to get to the exits. They were hurling themselves through the glass windows of the stores, and falling down the escalators.  
  
Finally, Padme's vision cleared, and she looked around for Captain Typho. Instead, finding Anakin sitting next to her behind the stone column. The guy was looking around the column between laser-bolts trying not to get his head shot-off.  
  
"We have to get out of here." Anakin yelled over the laser blasts.  
  
"Like sith-spawn I will!" Padme yelled back. How would she know if he actually had something to do with the people who were shooting at here right now! Glancing over her shoulder she could see Captain Typho in the middle of a laser-fight with whoever was on the second floor above them.  
  
"Look around!" Anakin yelled in her ear, the noise was getting louder.  
  
"You're crazy!" Padme yelled back, but just the same took a look behind the column.  
  
"They're coming around," Anakin yelled as a laser bolt whizzed past his ear.  
  
Padme now saw half a dozen robbed assassins positioned on the second level, steadily maneuvering themselves around so that they would be in for a clear shot at her head.  
  
"Soon we're gonna be toast!" Anakin yelled.  
  
Padme sat back against the column. Why was she always getting into these positions?  
  
"Common!" Grabbing Padme's arm Anakin practically dragger her to the door, dodging laser bolts, and weaving in and out of display cases.  
  
Finally Padme got her feet under her and ran with him, it was really the only thing to do since his grip on her arm might as well have been iron. Then, the were outside.  
  
Anakin ran up to what Padme guessed was his speeder. It was a rickety thing that was probably older than she was. It had an open top, and a backseat. Anakin jumped in. Padme climbed in, falling into the copilot's seat. The other scrawny thief was relaxing in the back seat.  
  
"Where were ya there friend?" Anakin asked Slin as he slammed the speeder into full drive.  
  
"Well..." Slin said, struggling to get his restraint on, "I was keeping ya covered from the rear!"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Padme looked behind them, and spotted a black cruiser speeder, which was gaining fast. "They're coming after us!"  
  
"Hold on!" Anakin yelled.  
  
"Tight lady," Slin said, desperately trying to get a better grip on the back seat arm-rests, "This is going to be interesting."  
  
Anakin could tell Padme was a little worried, "I've known how to fly before I could walk."  
  
That's so comforting, Padme thought.  
  
Anakin suddenly pulled the speeder up, climbing twenty stories, then straitened out and clipping a corner around a building so close if they had been an inch closer they would have  
  
Padme felt as if her stomach and other essential organs were in the back-seat. But she looked behind her and saw that somehow the huge cruiser speeder had kept up. "They're still there." She yelled.  
  
"What do they have in that thing?" Anakin wondered aloud. Normally a sleek little craft like his could easily out-run a big junker like what was following them.  
  
To be continued! (See I put another one on. And he does get money. But that's in the next chapter) 


	4. Chapter FOUR!

Chapter four----------SPEEDER CHASE!!!  
  
  
  
Anakin jerked the speeder up, climbing another twenty stories. Again the black cruiser followed their exact movements. But now out of secret compartments, the lethal looking cruser produced blaster cannons. "Slin!" Anakin yelled,  
  
"What!" His voice betrayed the fact that if Anakin kept driving this way he was going to be sick.  
  
"Make yourself useful!"  
  
"How?"  
  
Anakin turned a sharp corner, "Shoot them!"  
  
"But whad-if they're cops!" Slin yelled back.  
  
"They aren't!" Padme yelled. "I'm a Senator, they wouldn't be chasing me if they were."  
  
A laser blast whizzed past Anakin's ear, "Just do it!"  
  
"Well you didn't have to get all violent." Slin whined, taking an ancient blaster out of his hip holster.  
  
Anakin glanced to his right, "Hold on!"  
  
Padme looked out the front window just as Anakin brought the lurching speeder into oncoming traffic. "Are you crazy!?" Padme screamed.  
  
"I've been flying before I could walk. Relax."  
  
The young thief zig-zagged in between the speeders, like it was some freaky game. Coming within inches of ultimate disaster. "I'm surprised you lived this long." Padme's voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
Anakin flashed her a warning glance. Taking his attention away from his flying and in the same time showing off.  
  
Slin leaned in between them and Anakin went back to his flying. "The stinkin' thing's got amour!"  
  
"Alright." Anakin said, "Gonna put the speed on."  
  
Padme looked and saw that the black cruiser, ready to bear down on them with their blaster cannons without mercy. She looked back at Anakin, who was turning switches and nobs on the ancient speeder. It wasn't until then she realized that a person like Anakin wouldn't just be riding an old clunker. It must be juiced up in some way, and judging from the Frankenstein look of extra controls and tinkered-with monitors it was juiced up in several big ways. She grabbed at her restraining belt, trying to brace herself.  
  
The speeder shuddered as a blaster bolt hit it on the back quarter. This caught Anakin by surprise, and he veered the speeder up and around, temporarily getting them away from the blaster fire.  
  
Anakin flipped a few more switches, "Here we go."  
  
Padme watched as he pulled down a long lever, and pause. She felt the speeder shudder again, the engines that had begun to warm up died. "Go where?"  
  
Anakin took in a harsh breath, obviously he hadn't expected this. "Take the controls."  
  
"You are crazy!"  
  
"The power wires must've been jogged loose, I gotta fix'em or we're dead!" Anakin sat up, getting ready to climb over the seat.  
  
Padme grabbed the controls, and slid into the seat just as Anakin climbed into the back. She took the controls, dodging under a large hover- bus. "What do I do?"  
  
"Don't run into anything." Anakin answered.  
  
Padme looked around, "Great."  
  
Anakin held onto the arm-rests, and looked at Slin, "Grab my feet."  
  
Slin nodded, the blood was draining from his face now, and Anakin seriously hoped he wasn't going to be the one the guy was going to hurl on.  
  
Anakin eased himself onto the back of the speeder, with Slin holding onto his feet so he wouldn't slip off and fall at least five-hundred stories. The wind howled in his ears, and he regretted having one of his droids put a layer of wax on the speeder. Reaching down into the open engine he fumbled with the electrical system.  
  
"Hold on!"  
  
The warning had good intentions, but there wasn't anything for Anakin to grab onto as Padme put the speeder into a complete loop, dodging the cannon fire, and a building at the same time. But while the speeder was upside down, Anakin was dangling helplessly with only Slin's hold on his feet saving him from a long fall to a quick death.  
  
Anakin flailed his arms as the speeder slipped out from underneath him, leaving him in a split instant of limbo until he came down again on the hard metal with a breath-taking thud. Anakin gasped, trying to get air back into his lungs. This was absolutely the last time he was going to let that woman drive his speeder. Reaching back inside of the engine he found the loose wires, and yelped as he accidentally touched the rover-von. The thing had a tendency to overheat, and it didn't feel good when he gripped it. He reached back inside again, looking for the loose connection, and grabbing the wires with both hands. Looking up, Anakin saw that the armored cruiser was bearing down on them again, and that Padme probably had the speeder engine on full power.  
  
"Ease up!" Anakin yelled over his shoulder,  
  
"What?" Padme could have sworn this guy had totally gone crazy.  
  
"Ease up on the power!" And with that, he closed the broken connection.  
  
Unfortunately, Padme had it on full drive as the larger engine kicked in. The Z-20 engine was hard to find for three reasons, how it could outrun any speeder in existence, how old it was, and because it was outlawed on most planets. Even Anakin had never floored the Z-20.  
  
Padme was pushed back in her seat as the engine accelerated. The wind whipped her as they blew past other speeders in the lane. And then in front of them was a giant building, actually two. But there was just enough space in between to perhaps...  
  
Without warning, Anakin felt the speeder turn beneath him, and knew that it was on it's side. He rolled, desperate to grab onto anything as he felt Slin's grip on his feet loosen, and then totally dissolve. Anakin slid out, then just as he was about to fall over the edge he seized one of the speeder's fenders, half of his body over dangling the side. He heard a whirring sound and realized that a dura-steal wall was whizzing past, inches from his head. Suddenly, they leveled out, and Anakin almost lost his hold. Grinding his teeth, he swung himself up and around, temporarily getting back onto the speeder. Until Padme took a quick turn and launched him up and over the open cab onto the nose of the ship.  
  
Anakin hung onto the hood of the speeder like a zap-ner. Looking up he stared right into Padme's eyes. A look of total shock crossed her features, and then to his surprise...Annoyance.  
  
"I can't see!" Padme desperately tried to look around Anakin, but in the same instant jostling the controls so that where she looked the speeder went.  
  
Anakin slid down and over the hood, again dangling over the edge. Just as he lost his grip Anakin screamed, but was quickly silenced as a small but sure hand wrapped itself around his wrist. Anakin gasped, looking up and again getting a good hold, this time on the door of the speeder. Padme groaned as she lifted his other hand to get him on better. However, as soon as she looked up she realized she couldn't dodge this next obstacle.  
  
Padme slammed on the reverse thrusters, making the engines fight against themselves, grinding to a slow halt. Hopefully before they hit a very large building.  
  
Just as soon as Padme slammed the engines in reverse the reaction to that action sent Anakin flying to the ground which they were luckily only ten feet above. Padme watched him fall, but soon turned her attention back to the wall that was approaching at a remarkably fast rate. People on the walk-way scattered, desperate to get out of the way of the out of control speeder. The thrusters were a little off, so the ship slid on it's cushion of air ready to side-swipe the building. Or in other words Padme was going to have a nose-to-wall conflict with a very large building.  
  
Padme squeezed her eyes shut, trying to brace herself. Trying to get herself ready for a bone-crushing contact...But that contact never came. She first opened her right eye, then her left. The speeder had stopped inches away from the wall.  
  
"Wheww!" Slin yelled, "I love this baby!"  
  
"Uh-huh." Padme suddenly noticed she was shaking and tried to calm herself. She glanced over, "Anakin!"  
  
Padme and Slin jumped out of the speeder, and brushed past the crowed.  
  
Anakin lay sprawled out on the ground and oblivious to the world for all Padme could tell.  
  
"Yo man," Slin ran up to him, "You okay?"  
  
"Anakin..." Padme kneeled next to him, she felt panic setting in, but she couldn't see if he was bleeding. He didn't look like he was dead, but it was possible...Padme reached down, placing her two first fingers against his neck, feeling for a pulse.  
  
Anakin shuddered and opened his blue eyes, looking up at her. And smiling.  
  
Padme pulled back, glaring at him. The guy had enough ego as it was, he didn't need to know she had been worried about him. "Anakin Skywalker, you are a-"  
  
Anakin nodded, still trying to catch his breath, "Yeah, yeah. But next time I drive."  
  
Slin laughed, taking Anakin's hand and hauling him to his feet. "You, my frien' has at least nine lives."  
  
"Nahh." Anakin said, leaning heavily on Slin's shoulder, "I've used up nine already, maybe thirteen." He straitened, groaning, "That's gonna leave a mark."  
  
"So where do we go now?" Slin hopped into the back of the speeder again, relaxing in the back seat.  
  
Padme, who was getting ignored looked around, waiting for the black cruiser. "Shouldn't we hide somewhere?"  
  
"You can just go someplace on Couriscant and might as well be hiding." Anakin looked over the readouts on the speeder's control panel. "It's huge. There's too many places to look." He glanced over at her, "Well, are you coming or not?" He climbed into the speeder's pilot seat, a sly smile on his lips.  
  
"Yes." Padme lifted her chin, "The Captain might assume those assassins succeeded, I need to get back to the Naboo Consulate."  
  
Anakin looked away, she was telling him what to do. The tone in her voice was definitely more of a command then a request. He only did what he thought was best in many situations, regardless of what anybody said. How ironic. "Very well, M'lady." Anakin said gruffly.  
  
Padme climbed in next to him in the passenger's seat, and heard his remark, and wondered if she should have been more polite. But what did she care, soon she'd be back in the Naboo conciliate and have forgotten about him. Wouldn't she?  
  
Without another word Anakin slammed on the thrusters and they sped up and away into the couriscant night.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be Continued!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A.N. I'm sorry it took so long to write this. I just didn't know how to do it very well, and I wanted it to be good quality. Sorry!)  
  
("Sometimes we have to let go of our pride, and do what is expected of us.") 


	5. CHAPTER FIVE!

Chapter FIVE!!!!! NABOO CONSULATE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Anakin flew the speeder through the Couriscant air-ways in silence. There was no showing-off or jokes. The young thief had a changed attitude completely, as if the party was coming to an untimely close. Or a long anticipated occasion... Where had Padme seen him before? He was somehow familiar but she was also absolutely positive she hadn't seen him before. It was very strange, he acted as if he knew her somehow- although he tried to hide it. There were certain advantages to being a Senator, you become an expect at facial expressions, and he acted as if he was masquerading somehow. Finally, she had to ask. "Anakin, have we ever met before?" She tried to make the question casual, but to her own surprise it sounded tense.  
  
Anakin shrugged, "Why would you say that?" He kept on flying the speeder like a well-trained servant.  
  
Padme sighed and looked away, "I don't know."  
  
"'Cause it's a silly thought," he brought the subject up again, playing with it, "Why would I know you. I'm just a wall spider."  
  
"How should I know!" Padme tried to drop the subject again, but Anakin wouldn't let it go.  
  
"It's a stupid thought."  
  
Padme could easily see he was mad at her. He made it obvious. She might be a little annoyed also if she saved someone's life twice and they hadn't even thanked her. Padme grimaced, then looked out. "We're here."  
  
Anakin swerved the speeder, knowingly jostling his passengers. Setting it down on the Naboo Consulate landing area. "Alright, end of the line." He looked at her, "Out."  
  
Padme unbuckled her safety restraint, and placed her hand on the door. But she couldn't make herself undo the latch, "Listen," She struggled with her words, "I'm really sorry, I've not been behaving properly."  
  
Anakin cocked his head to one side, in a very theatrical imitation of someone who was listening.  
  
"I should have been more polite."  
  
Anakin lifted an eyebrow, "So?"  
  
"Well, I..." Padme looked away, he was enjoying this. Like pinching her until she cried.  
  
"And?"  
  
Padme looked back at him, he still had that expectant look on his face. "Thanks." She spat.  
  
"For what?"Anakin was definitely enjoying this.  
  
"Well," She looked away again, "For saving my life, and for helping me get away. I really should have thanked you earlier but..." She glanced up at him, only to see he wasn't looking at her anymore. "You're not listening to me." Still he kept staring over her shoulder at the entrance to the cancellate.  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this." he breathed, still staring, as if he was trying to see through the durrasteal walls.  
  
"Thanks." Padme said, somewhat unnerved by Anakin's strange actions. "I'll go now." She got out of the speeder and walked calmly toward the entrance to the building.  
  
Slin watched as she left, "What're ya talking 'bout you dumb nimrod?" He turned back to Anakin, "Sure way to talk to a girl on a first date, 'gotta bad feelin' 'bout this.' Real smooth."  
  
"Uh-huh." Anakin mumbled. Something was wrong, he just couldn't tell what it was yet.  
  
"Are you listening to me?" Slin demanded, "Hey, maybe you got dumped on your head too hard."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Slin sighed, "Alright, that girl's more trouble than she's worth, time to go and-"  
  
Before Slin could finish his sentenced Anakin had jumped out of the speeder and was headed towards Padme at a full run, "Get down!"  
  
Padme turned on her heel, "What the-"  
  
Then she was thrown from her feet by an invisible wall. An air wall enforced by a concussion thriving from an explosion. Fire enveloped the sky as Anakin threw himself at her, as the wall of air hit both of them. He got Padme to the ground before she could be burned, protecting her.  
  
A violent pain seemed to crack her scull as she hit the hard landing platform. For a second she couldn't see anything, but when she did she felt her ears ring as she the platform shook beneath her. A foul stench filled the air as debris fell from the sky, landing in burning clumps on the ground.  
  
Anakin rolled away, coughing on the smoke that hung above them. Trying to get over the thought of being deep-fried.  
  
"They've must have known," Padme groaned, "I've got to help..." She tried to sit up, "People still in there..."  
  
Anakin, who was still lying on his back grabbed her arm, "The people in there aren't existing anymore," He got up shakily, "We gotta go."  
  
Padme felt Anakin's hands under her arms pulling her to her feet, but she couldn't get her eyes off of the burning building. "Corde? Captain Tyho?"  
  
Anakin looked at her, "You okay?" He noticed a crimson trickle of blood on her forehead, "Stars, you're bleeding." She must have hit the ground too hard.  
  
Padme looked up, disoriented, "Huh?"  
  
Anakin took her hand, leading her to the speeder, "Come on, we gotta go. I just hope they weren't watching."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Little pink men."  
  
"What?"  
  
Anakin led her to the speeder, trying to get there quickly and not have to carry her at the same time. He looked at Slin, annoyed, "Get outta the back seat."  
  
Slin looked away from the fire in the building to Anakin, letting a hurt expression cross his face. Like it was Anakin's job to always fly, it was his to recline in the back-seat. "Why?"  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
Slin jumped over into the front passenger's seat. "Okay, okay!"  
  
Anakin opened the door, and Padme walked in shakily, lying down on the soft cushions. Already Anakin could hear the emergency alarms, in no time the security would be there. And whoever else who would want Padme dead.  
  
Jumping into the pilot seat he let the engines roar to life. As long as they thought she was dead she was safe, now they needed to get a speedy get-away. Looking over his shoulder he noted that Padme had already passed out in the back-seat.  
  
"Common pal," Slin said, "Lets travel!"  
  
Anakin piloted the speeder away, putting it into a fast lane. Nobody could have gotten a clear shot at any of them, and there were hundreds of speeders on the sky-lanes. They were safe...For the moment.  
  
Slin looked over at the sleeping Padme, "Hey man, who is she?"  
  
Anakin shrugged, "A Senator."  
  
Slin laughed, "Yeah right, a senator. How would you know a senator?"  
  
"She's back there."  
  
"I can see that!" Slin ran a hand through his dirty hair, "But I don't think she's a senator."  
  
"Go eat toilet paper."  
  
Slin could see that Anakin was going back into that place in his weird mind that didn't play around. Like when he was working on something or thinking about something. But he had to interrupt him, it was his job as a best friend, "What are we going to do with her?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"She can't stay with us."  
  
Anakin glared at his friend, "Why not?"  
  
Slin snorted, "She could be a spy."  
  
"No."  
  
"You don't think so huh? Why else would she be here."  
  
Anakin grunted, changing lanes and heading toward the dead part of the city, "Spies don't try and kill each other of. And why would they come after us? We're just little fish." He glanced back over his shoulder at Padme, "A spy would go after death-stick dealers, or spice handlers. Not us. Used to know her." A hint of sadness was in his voice.  
  
"'Know her'!" Slin's eyes widened, "From where! How? And don't tell me you grew up in the same neighborhood."  
  
"She used to be a queen."  
  
Now Slin's eyes were about to pop out of his head, "You pullin' my leg?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then if you ain lyin' she's totally forgotten 'bout you." The teenage thief began to laugh, but was quickly silenced by Anakin's glare.  
  
A while later in the scummy part of the city Anakin piloted the speeder to an old forgotten skyscraper, and began to approach. All the lights were off in the building, and was a black space in the refection of the city's lights against the sky.  
  
Anakin grinned, "Home sweet home."  
  
  
  
To BE CONTINUED! (See... I didn't take too long.) 


	6. ChApTeR SIX!

Chapter Six!!!  
  
Padme awoke feeling achy. The feeling of being dirty and too warm was not pleasant. Opening her eyes she looked at an empty wall, it didn't have any pictures on it, and barren of character. Reaching her hand up she felt a bandage on her forehead from where she had hit the landing platform.  
  
Padme sat up, pushing away at least five old blankets, looking around. Where was she? All around her she saw droid parts, and mechanical equipment that she didn't even recognize. Morning sunlight spilled in through a window on the other wall, showing blue sky through it's dirty glass. Next to the large bed was an old bedside table, and on top of that, suspended by a tiny repulser unit was what she recognized as a lightsaber. It hovered in midair and slowly rotated. The repulser unit was a devise people used in museums so that the spectators could get a good look at the artifact without touching it or squinting in mirrors. The lightsaber hung there in the air, mystical in it's display and deadly in it's looks. Perhaps it was fake, she had heard only a Jedi could build a lightsaber, and she was quite sure Anakin was no Jedi.  
  
Quickly remembering Anakin and his mischievous friend she looked down, making sure she still was wearing her jewelry, not to mention other important items. She was glad to see that everything was in place.  
  
She felt a cool draft snake up her back and gathered a blanket around her shoulders and headed toward an open doorway that she could see led into a livingroom. The livingroom also had golden mourning light inside it and she got out of the bed. Noticing that her rescuers had taken her shoes and socks off, and they were in a messy pile at the end of the bed.  
  
Her bare feet padded against the cool cement floor, as she walked into the living-quarters. It was just as messy and full of machinery as the bedroom, but she also saw Anakin curled up on the sofa with only one blanket pulled up around him. He was also fully dressed, wearing a jacket, and shivering. Padme thought back to all the blankets she had on her in the bed, and watched as Anakin pulled his cover up around his chin, trying to get a little warmer. Padme took the blanket that was around her shoulders and spread it over him. Careful not to wake him, she gently put the blanket up around his neck. Anakin shuddered in his sleep, then drew up the new blanket close to him and then sighed in contentment.  
  
Padme smiled, letting herself watch him. He looked so peaceful and so dangerous at the same time. The unbelievable feeling that she had seen him somewhere before was an entire new puzzle.  
  
Purposely looking away she walked in the direction of a closed door past the couch and a good distance away. Walking over to the door Padme quietly opened it, stepping out into a large room. The room was not much different from the rest Padme had passed through, except that the entire outer wall only a gaping hole showing outside of it a clear blue sky.  
  
The outside wind poured through the open wall, and Padme shivered. Now realizing why the other rooms had been so chilly. Parked on the middle of the floor was the speeder she remembered from the night before, it had obviously been flown in through the gaping hole in the wall.  
  
Walking over to the hole in the wall she noted that it looked like it was not just cut neatly away, it looked like a bomb had exploded. Leaving not a clean cut by jagged ends of old pluming and broken durrasteal. Casually striding over to the edge...and caught her breath as she stared down hundreds of feet. She couldn't even see the ground, low clouds hid it from her view.  
  
"Surprises you right?"  
  
Padme jumped as she heard a low voice beside her, and found that it was Anakin.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The height." Anakin motioned out over the sleeping city, like a king showing off his kingdom.  
  
"Yeah." Padme noticed he was wearing the same jacket she had seen earlier, but didn't even look cold. Self control was evident, and Anakin could diffidently act. She only wished he'd tell her where she knew him from. He was so familiar. "What do you think?" Anakin asked, he had a sly smile on his face that told he was showing off again. "It's interesting." Padme said. Her answer was very dull, but it was a fact. "Where are we?" Anakin shrugged, "Where I live." "You live up here?" "Yup." He smiled again, his blue eyes sparkling like a little boy wanting to show her his world.  
  
  
  
  
  
To BE CONTINUED!! (I went and worked my butt off over the weekend. I'll write more tonight. But when school comes it sadly dominates. SORRY! But I will do what I promised and finish it!) 


	7. Chapter SeVeN!

Chapter Seven, Rim of the World  
  
  
  
  
  
Padme smiled, "Where are we?"  
  
"In the Deatrix district." Anakin answered.  
  
"Deatrix?" Padme shook her head, "I've never heard of it."  
  
"It's an old and forgotten part of the city." Anakin walked toward her, running a hand over the speeder's sleek sheeting as he passed it. "Evacuated because of the radiation."  
  
Padme looked around, fear obvious in her expression.  
  
"Don't worry," Anakin said, "It's only contaminated in the lower twenty levels." He moved to the edge of the hole and sat down, with his feet over the edge, daring death in his usual fashion. Anakin glanced over his shoulder at Padme, and saw that she was still not comfortable with the idea of radiation. "Don't worry." he said, looking out over city again, "We're safe up here."  
  
Padme sat down next to him, surprising even herself with how much she was trusting him. She leaned over, staring down again into the man-made abyss.  
  
"Whoa!" Anakin grabbed her arm. "You don't want to look down like that."  
  
"Why?" Padme was wide-eyed.  
  
"You can loose your balance." He was talking to her like a child. "Look straight ahead until you get used to the altitude."  
  
"All right." She took a deep breath and looked out over the city bathing in the sun "So..."she said quietly, "What do you do up here?"  
  
Anakin smiled. "Anything I want to."  
  
Padme raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"  
  
Anakin fidgeted with a piece of machinery. "There's nobody to stop me."  
  
"Oh." Padme could understand that. There was no law in a place like this. Anarchy ruled. a hole in the wall, junk all over the place, and nobody else nearby. It made sense. "What I meant was, how do you live? Or do you just steal everything."  
  
"I don't steal everything," Anakin said, making an excuse for himself. "first it was like that, but now I buy stuff too."  
  
"Like my purse?"  
  
"Well, I didn't steal it." Anakin grinned.  
  
"That's because the Captain got you before you got it."  
  
"No. I stole something else."  
  
"What?" The realization came to her quickly and she blushed, remembering the stolen kiss. "But-"  
  
"Shhhh.." Anakin hushed her questions, "Watch."  
  
Padme looked out over the city again. The sun rose even higher, and to Padme's amazement it started to burn away the night cloud cover. The clean city was awakened it's walls and windows sparkling in the sun, still wet from the night's rain. Padme leaned out further as the sunlight crept toward where they were sitting, evaporating the clouds as it approached. She felt Anakin's hand on her waist as she leaned out, making sure she wouldn't fall over the edge. The solar-power panels opened, swiveling on their hinges to the sun. The sight was spectacular. "Magnificent," Padme breathed. It was then that she realized that Anakin was staring at her, watching her.  
  
Slowly she turned to meet his gaze, and was drawn in by it. Those pale blue eyes that saw into her soul, almost reading her thoughts... Padme felt his arm around her waist. He leaned in close, and she didn't resist. "I'm not afraid of you..." she whispered.  
  
Anakin nodded, rubbing his forehead against hers. "I know."  
  
Padme closed her eyes, she could feel Anakin's breath on her face, and then the soft sensation of his lips lightly on hers.  
  
"YO ANAKIN!"  
  
Padme jumped as she heard the shout from across the room. The spell had been broken, and the kiss ended almost before it began. She looked up at Anakin's friend.  
  
Slin was barefoot, and wearing his pajamas. "I'm hungry! When're you gonna make breakfast!"  
  
Padme turned back to Anakin. "You cook?"  
  
Anakin shrugged, "Have to. You can't get anything delivered up here."  
  
Padme laughed, getting up.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" Slin asked expectantly.  
  
Anakin glared up at his friend. "Fried Slin, lightly sprinkled with salt and pepper."  
  
Slin nodded. "Sounds good...Hey, wait a second"  
  
Shrill alarms sounded from the other room, and Padme watched as Anakin glanced around. "What's wrong?" She asked, following both of them as they ran into the other room.  
  
"Somethin's coming." Anakin said, picking up a blaster that was on the table next to the sofa.  
  
"Who?" Padme asked, watching as Slin ran into his own room.  
  
"I don't know, but they aren't the normal customers."  
  
"What!"  
  
Anakin grabbed her shoulders, "Stay behind me alright, I have depts. Some are serious."  
  
Padme's eyes widened, what was he into?  
  
"They probably wont mess with you, but stay right behind me."  
  
  
  
  
  
To be CONTINUED! (I don't remember really who, but somebody wanted romance, so you got some!) 


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT!

Back by Popular Request: (A.N. Okay, I've got half an hour to try and do this, school is a redundant H***, until I read your reviews. THANKS A MILLION! You made an unbearable day livable.)  
  
  
  
Slin ran back into the living room, this time with some pants on and a blaster at his side. "What do you think they want this time?"  
  
Anakin took Padme's hand, keeping her close, "What kind of Speeder was it?"  
  
Slin shook his head, "Large, sleek, expensive. I think it was this year's model of Nortway."  
  
Padme looked up at Anakin, "Sounds expensive."  
  
"They like to show off."  
  
"Is there another way out of here?" Padme asked, hoping for a quick exit.  
  
"Not unless you want get radiation sickness." Anakin walked over to a wall, taking Padme with him, and pressed his thumb into a certain pattern in the crazy wallpaper.  
  
To Padme's amazement, the wall opened up, revealing a safe. Inside, Padme could see several different artifacts, some were tiny computer chips, and others were mechanical parts she didn't recognize. A stack of credits piled were near the back end.  
  
Anakin took a handful of credits and stuffed them in his pocket.  
  
Padme heard the sound of an engine and watched as Anakin glanced at the ceiling.  
  
"They're here," he said, then glanced over at Slin, who nodded gravely.  
  
Padme jumped as she heard a loud thumping noise, and saw the heavy door on the other side of the room hiss open. A tall man walked in. His ferocious manner made Padme shrink back behind Anakin.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my man, Anakin." His voice boomed like a blaster cannon.  
  
Anakin's grip on Padme's hand relaxed, which she was glad of since he was beginning to hurt her.  
  
The man walked into the room. He was huge, clad in an expensive suit and a head taller than Anakin. "Judging from the expression on your face I wasn't who you were expecting." The man chuckled, a sound deep within his huge chest.  
  
"You always make an entrance." Anakin said, getting back his old smart-aleck attitude.  
  
"I know." The man's droid hand reached up and scratched his ear, with all six fingers. "Do you have the credits now?"  
  
"Wouldn't you want an IOU instead?" Anakin smiled wryly.  
  
"This isn't third grade. Zapner would be very annoyed if I came back empty-handed."  
  
"Come on Cafrin!" Anakin said, "How long have we known each other?"  
  
"You aren't some kid off the street anymore, Skywalker." Cafrin tilted his bald head to the side. "Stop playing around." The tone in his voice hinted that his patience was running out, and Anakin heard it.  
  
"Don't get upset." Anakin reached into his pocket and took out the wad of credits, "You know how much I like Zapner."  
  
Cafrin laughed again, taking the money from Anakin, "Sure, like a cat likes water." He counted the credits, and nodded with satisfaction. "Get those alert systems modified to recognize my new ride." He turned to go. "And Anakin."  
  
Anakin looked up, "What?"  
  
Cafrin turned on his heel and without warning bashed Anakin in the face, throwing the young thief against the wall and leaving him dazed.  
  
"No more late payments." With that, Cafrin stalked out the door letting it close behind him.  
  
Padme knelt next to Anakin. "You went down hard." She was not truly trying to damage his ego, but bend it a little at least.  
  
"He had...implants." Anakin wiped blood away from his lip.  
  
"What do you mean?" Padme looked skeptical. "And you know him for a long time, but still he punches you in the face?"  
  
"Metal implants in his fist." Anakin got up, massaging his neck, "It's just his job."  
  
"But you keep testing him?" Padme raised her eyebrow. Anakin's life kept taking twists and turns every time she learned more.  
  
"Yeah." Anakin sighed. "He got me off the streets. But hey, there's nothing I can do."  
  
"And he always takes the late payments out on Anakin, not me." Slin was smiling, roguishly, as if it was a great achievement.  
  
"That's because he's afraid he'd kill you." Anakin replied, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Either that or make you go blind."  
  
Slin's face was turning red, "Lets go ask him!" He bravely faced the closed door, "Hey! Big scary tax collector lets go! First one to die losses."  
  
Anakin cleared his throat seriously, holding both Padme and Slin in suspense. "I think you should open the door first."  
  
Slin glared at Anakin furiously, and Padme laughed.  
  
"Get real Anakin!" Slin yelled.  
  
Anakin laughed, making his friend even madder.  
  
Slin marched away, without saying another word, Anakin's hearty laughter following him away.  
  
"You should be nicer." Padme said, only half joking.  
  
"I'm just getting him back for something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll tell you later." Anakin's gaze followed Slin as he the pouting teenager went to his room and punched the door codes to lock.  
  
Padme blushed slightly, suspecting the reason of Anakin's harshnessm and remembering the interrupted kiss. She looked at him, "You're still bleeding."  
  
Anakin's hand immediately went up to his mouth, "Sithspawn." He walked back into his room, and Padme cautiously followed.  
  
The young thief rummaged through the many cupboards and containers on the floor, trying to find some bacta-gel.  
  
Padme watched as Anakin closed a cupboard door on his fingers.  
  
Anakin cursed in a few different languages, including Huttese, until he heard a quiet musical sound. Padme was giggling.  
  
Padme reached down to the bedside table, and picked up the tube of bacta-gell. "What would you do without me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued! Hope you liked it, I've been trying to deal with school and this at the same time. P.S. THERE IS SOME REAL ACTION AHEAD! I PROMIS! (And answers.) 


	9. chapter NiNe!

Chapter NINE!! (A.N. I'M BACK!)  
  
(A.N. Okay everybody, back as promised. I hope you enjoy it. The last chapter sagged a little. Hopefully this will be better!)  
  
  
  
Anakin looked at her, trying not to laugh and be cool but failing miserably, "Come on Padme, toss it over."  
  
Padme shook her head, "What's the magic word?" Now it was her turn to pinch until he cried.  
  
"Please." Anakin lifted his chin demandingly.  
  
"That's better. But I wont give it to you until you answer this..." Padme took a deep breath, summoning her courage. "Who are you?"  
  
"I already told you."  
  
Padme was getting angry, "No you haven't! All I know about you is that you owe money, drive fast, and live up in an abandoned skyscraper. And..." Padme looked at him, trying to decipher the intentions and feelings behind his now emotionless face, "you have a lightsaber in your room. Also, I know I've seen you before, I know I have!"  
  
Anakin's eyes became hard, and he turned away, saying nothing.  
  
"Have I seen you before Anakin?"  
  
Anakin paused, his back still turned to her. Padme watched as he wiped the blood away from his mouth again, leaving crimson smear on his hand. Finally he turned back to her, a cocky smile on his lips, "Never seen you before in my life."  
  
Padme eyed him, "Never?"  
  
Anakin shook his head, "Never."  
  
Padme sighed, laughing at herself, "And the lightsaber?"  
  
Anakin laughed, "I made it."  
  
"Made it?"  
  
"Yeah, I had the idea in a dream." Walking over to the table Anakin took the silver and black lightsaber out of the invisible repulser beam, rolling it over and over in his hands.  
  
"I thought only Jedi could make them." Padme said as Anakin walked over to her.  
  
"Well, you don't know everything."  
  
Padme nudged him in the ribs, "Then are you a Jedi?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
Padme looked up at him, surprise obvious in her expression, "What do you mean, sort of?"  
  
Anakin glanced around, making sure there was no-one watching or listening. "Look at this," Returning to the bedside table he knelt down in front of it, opening one of it's drawers and taking something out of it.  
  
Padme watched as Anakin retrieved a black colored prism. It had old and intricate designs on it and silver writing. "What is it?"  
  
"It's called a Holocron." Anakin said, fingering the devise.  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"It teaches you." Anakin replied, "I bought it off the black market, the person who sold it didn't know how much it was worth- So I got it cheap."  
  
Padme carefully took the Holocron out of Anakin's hands, "How do you turn it on?" She couldn't see any buttons or tiny levers.  
  
"That's the trick," Anakin smiled wryly, "You have to tell it to open."  
  
"Do I just say," Padme paused, holding the Holocron up, "Open...?" No response came from the black devise.  
  
"No, that won't work." Anakin put his hands over hers, " You have to say it without saying anything."  
  
Padme shook her head, "It sound ridicules."  
  
"No, no...Watch."  
  
Padme looked on as Anakin closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, then letting it out slowly. Suddenly, the Holocron came to life in her hands. A small holographic robbed figure appeared standing above the devise, his long black hair blowing in a non-existent breeze.  
  
"Amazing." Padme whispered.  
  
The small holograph spoke, "Greetings, what is it that you desire of me?"  
  
"What do I ask?" Padme asked Anakin, who shrugged.  
  
"Anything you want."  
  
"Alright." Padme cleared her throat, "What is the way of the Force?"  
  
The holo flickered, and the man smiled. To Padme it was an unnerving smile, not one she had ever seen on a Jedi. "The Force is an awesome gift. Provided only to an elect, giving them power few can envisage. The Force enables the elect to come to their full potential in life, fulfilling their destinies, and gaining their place in the universe." The man finished, folding his arms over his chest, waiting for another question.  
  
"What else does he teach?" Padme asked.  
  
"Anything," Anakin said, "History, lightsaber moves, meditation..."  
  
"Impressive."  
  
"Yes." Anakin said distantly, and the holo flickered off.  
  
"What's the matter?" Padme asked, watching as Anakin looked around again.  
  
Anakin took in a sharp breath, something was coming. Foreign objects in his usual surrounding, they were coming on speeders.  
  
Padme almost fell to the ground as the building shook to it's foundations.  
  
Anakin grimaced, holding Padme up and stuffing the Holocron in his pocket, "I hate uninvited guests."  
  
Slin ran into the bedroom, "They're landing on the roof!"  
  
Anakin looked at Padme, "Friends of yours?!"  
  
Padme shook her head, dust was falling from the ceiling, getting in her hair and eyes. Whoever they were, they weren't her friends!  
  
Anakin looked around, if they tried to get out using the speeder they'd be shot down. Their only chance was to fight them off. He took the blaster from his belt, glancing at Slin who also had a blaster ready. He didn't like the odds.  
  
Across the room Padme could see that the ceiling was turning bright red, and melting. Red flaming pieces of it fell to the ground, dying on the cement floor. The burning started to arch around into a circle, hot mettle dripped from the ceiling. When the circle of melted durrasteal was completed, the middle of it crashed to the floor. Dust filled the air.  
  
Anakin took aim, and the first figure to drop down got it square in the chest, but that one was followed by another.  
  
Suddenly, a figure came down through the gaping hole in the ceiling so quickly that Anakin missed him. A bright blue beam of light appeared, and it deflected Anakin's every shot. The man came running at them, a blur of momentum and deadly accuracy. Anakin shot at this new enemy, but the man was too fast for blaster shots.  
  
Padme watched this in slow motion as the man approached. To her horror she recognized that he was a Jedi Knight. He was the same who had been assigned to protect her by the Chancellor himself! She tried to cry out and tell that they were on the same side, tried to shout a warning, but things were happening too fast.  
  
Soon the man was inches away, and Obi-Wan leapt up, ready to cleave Anakin in two with his saber. He brought his saber down hard toward Anakin's head.  
  
But the blue blade never touched Anakin. Anakin's crimson blade snaked underneath it, holding the blue saber away from his head.  
  
Anakin's arm snapped up, holding a blaster to the Jedi Knight's neck, "Next time knock."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, surprise hinting in his expression and then recognition. "I'll remember that...Annnie."  
  
Padme watched these events, but just then found her voice, "STOP!" Everyone in the room froze, not suspecting these new turn of events. "These are my friends Master Kenobie."  
  
Obi-Wan took a few steps back, deactivating his lightsaber and taking a deep breath.  
  
Anakin stared at Obi-Wan a long moment. Then he holstered his blaster, and switched off his saber with a snap-hiss.  
  
Obi-Wan took another step back, surveying the scene. Anakin stood protectively in front of Padme, who had dried blood on his face, and a scrawny looking teenager with black hair was holding a blaster on the other side of the room. It was not what he had expected, what he had envisioned in his mind's eye was the civilized Senator tied to a chair and her kidnappers caught in a trap. "My apologies Senator." Obi-Wan said, bowing low.  
  
The blaster-shots had ceased and Padme took a deep breath of relief. These day's events could have been disastrous.  
  
Captain Typho was by her side immediately, "Mylady, we need to put Anakin and his accomplice under arrest."  
  
Padme shook her head, "No, you don't understand, they didn't do anything!" She watched in amazement as Naboo guards walked up to Anakin and Slin, handcuffing them.  
  
Slin shied away, "No." He cried quietly, "Anakin.Help."  
  
"It's okay friend," Anakin looked at Padme, "Padme'll help us."  
  
Slin was obviously scared, and he looked like he might cry, "Padme.Padme.Tell these guys!"  
  
Padme turned to Obi-Wan, "They didn't do anything!"  
  
Obi-Wan put his hands behind his back, looking at Padme, "I am afraid that young Annie has." Obi-Wan fidgeted with his tunic sleeve, "He has been wanted for nearly nine years and has a page of theft warrants as long as my arm. Also he's already running from the cops and has been sentenced to two years in juvenile detention before he escaped."  
  
Padme fell silent, she couldn't fight this. If it was the simple misunderstanding of her kidnapping she could probably clear it up. But this. She looked at Anakin, his dark blue eyes sad. "You said you don't steal things anymore.."  
  
Anakin shook his head, "I said I don't steal everything."  
  
Obi-Wan continued, "Annie was scheduled to be adopted by foster parents-"  
  
Padme cut him off, "But he saved my.What did you call him?"  
  
Obi-Wan shrugged, "Annie. Surely you-"  
  
"Yes." Padme said quietly, "I remember." She walked slowly over to stand in front of Anakin, staring up into his eyes. "You." Anakin looked down at her, his face calm and not showing any obvious expression. "You were that little boy."  
  
Anakin nodded slowly, sighing. It was the moment of truth in his lie, and he couldn't avoid it anymore.  
  
"You were that little boy from Tattooine."  
  
Again Anakin nodded, looking away.  
  
"The little boy who destroyed the starship." She was in shock, and it was getting hard to breathe. How could he? Why? Padme reached up, caressing Anakin's cheek with her fingertips.  
  
"Why did you lie to me?"  
  
Anakin closed his eyes and bowing his head, not answering..  
  
  
  
(A.N. AHHHH!!! Another cliffie! SORRY! I'll try to write more soon, Hope you liked this one!) 


	10. CHAPTER ten

CHAPTER 10!  
  
(A.N. Okay, here I am, typing away on a Saturday night...You guys are lucky I have no social life...HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Padme took a step back from Anakin, staring at him. When he did open his eyes he looked away, still not answering. It all fit into place, he hadn't been taught by the Jedi, and they had arranged for his adoption. But not Anakin Skywalker, he would never want to be adopted, either because of pride or just being too independent. Now he was prison bound, and there was very little she could do about it. Padme watching as her guards frisked him, and then Slin, who was muttering about how the handcuffs were too tight. She turned to Obi-Wan, "Is there nothing I can do? After all, they did save my life."  
  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat, he had never encountered a situation like this, "I doubt it M'lady, my estimation is that he'll get at least five years."  
  
Padme ran a hand through her hair, she hadn't expected this. The consequences for Anakin saving her and taking her here was disastrous. Five years... And Obi-Wan said at least five years. She felt sick, a cold lump was suddenly in her stomach. She would plead for his case in court- but it was all she could do. He was an accomplished thief, not just a pick- pocket.  
  
A guard walked up to Obi-Wan, "Sir, we found these on him."  
  
Padme watched as Obi-Wan took the lightsaber and Holocron from the guard. He wasn't concerned about the lightsaber, all he did with it was place it in one of the many hidden pockets of his robe. But when Obi-Wan was handed the Holocron the Jedi Master became still, staring at the black artifact- barely breathing, his face becoming slightly pale. He looked sharply up at Anakin, who met his gaze coldly. Quickly, Obi-Wan stashed the Holocron in his robs.  
  
"The transport is ready to take you to a safe house M'lady," Captain Typho said quietly.  
  
"Thank you Captain," Padme said, turning away.  
  
Slin tried to take a step towards her but was immediately restrained by guards, "Padme! Don't leave, please! Padme!"  
  
Padme turned around, looking at Slin and doing her best to give him a reassuring smile, "I will do my best to help you, I promise." Again she looked at Anakin, who met her gaze. She tried to find something to say to him, but she couldn't. It was his last chance to answer her, tell her the truth, the reason, the cause. But he didn't.  
  
"Come M'lady." Obi-Wan said, "It is time we should leave. It is dangerous out here."  
  
Padme nodded, "Of course." She turned, walking over to the hole in the ceiling. A small hover platform was waiting for her and it lifted itself out of the room when she got on it, taking her out into the morning of Couriscant.  
  
Anakin and Slin were soon to follow, roughly pushed onto the platform that lifted up. He had to shiver when they were lifted outside. What people on Couriscant would call a cool wind came over to him as freezing. Blinking in the bright sunlight he looked around, Padme stood at the other side of the roof, her back turned towards him. Also on the roof there were three troop transport speeders, military design, and about a dozen more guards. No escape this time. Anakin stumbled as he was pulled off the lift. There was a possibility, one: shrug away from the guards that had him loosely by the arms, two: after that run over to the edge, three: dive off and pray that there's a speeder close by. He could do one and two, but three was a little irrational, since it was a hundred foot drop and not a lot of speeders were around this part of Couriscant.  
  
"Come on, scum." One of the guards said in Anakin's ear, pushing him to one of the personal carrier speeders.  
  
Slin, didn't like the idea of being pushed. "Take your hands off me you fat Hutt's butt!"  
  
Anakin looked at his friend, "Relax, Slin."  
  
"Relax!" Slin looked indignant, "This is all your fault! I knew she'd get us in trouble."  
  
"She'll get us out."  
  
"Yeah right, you heard what that Jedi said. FIVE YEARS!" Slin was madder at Anakin than at his pushy guard.  
  
"Okay, okay." Anakin sighed, "She'll get you out." He looked over at Padme who was still gazing strait out over the city on the other side of the roof. "Hey Jedi!" He yelled over at Obi-Wan, "Better get her away from the edge." The Master turned toward Anakin, but it was clear from the expression on his face he hadn't heard Anakin's words clearly.  
  
Anakin's guard pulled him into the transport, but to his annoyance Anakin still kept his head out the door.  
  
"Hey you son of a Sarlacc! Get Padme away from the-"  
  
Suddenly black speeder long and sleek rose up in front of Padme, silencers on it's engines rendered it stealthy and able to surprise the senator. It's cannons blasted two transporters to burning rubble within minutes.  
  
Anakin dove away as the speeder he had been sitting in erupted into flame, the concussion of the explosion pressing him against the roof, making his ears ring. The back of his jacket suddenly had holes burned in it, lucky for him it was fireproof.  
  
The guards scattered, trying not to be easy targets for blaster fire. The burning hulks of the speeders cackled and black smoke billowed up into the clear blue sky.  
  
Anakin looked up, seeing the black speeder opening up it's door and two masked thugs reaching out, grabbing Padme- who had been hit by a stun- bolt and was lying on the ground. The Jedi was running toward the attacking speeder, his lightsaber drawn and ready.  
  
He got to his feet, his hands still cuffed behind his back. He ran to the edge of the building, jumping over burning debris and dodging laser fire. The Nabooian guards had opened fire on the black speeder, but it was armored. The bspeeder was the same which had given them chase the night before.  
  
Anakin caught up with Obi-Wan just as he reached the edge of the building. The speeder flew up, hovering above their heads just out of reach, as if it was laughing at them. Then, it sped away.  
  
"Padme!" Anakin watched as the speeder flew away, the T-kX Nortway was a new ride. A new ride he was familiar with, and who owned it.  
  
Obi-Wan shut down his lightsaber, watching as the speeder disappeared. He felt Anakin's gaze on him so he turned to face him. The young man was furious, his blue eyes shone out of the dirt and blood on his face. Obi-Wan expected that the thief would yell or curse at him in some way, but he didn't. He just glared at him, and then walked away. "I've got a bad feeling about this..."  
  
To BE CONTINUED! 


	11. Author's note

Sorry guys, this is gonna take a while. I should be able to get it done by Saturday! There's a lot of action gonna be going on during these next chapters. It takes time to do that and I hope you can hang on. I mean, fistfights, lightsaber duels, sith lighting, and force fields. Just be patient. I've got school, and school really gets in the way.  
  
Yoda- "The boy has no patience!" Obi-wan- "He'll learn patience."  
  
"Sometimes we have to let go of our pride, and do what is requested of us." -Anakin 


	12. CHAPTER TWELVE!

Part two of chapter eleven  
  
Up in the counsel audience chamber the Masters of the Force watched the thief. Mace Windue was the first to speak.  
  
"Do you know what you had in your possession?"  
  
Anakin smiled at the dark Jedi Master nastily, "Yes, you guys don't like it when your toys get barrowed do you."  
  
Mace narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing the immature thief. "That holocron was no child's toy." He said darkly, danger in his voice. "It happens to have been built by Exar Kun, the most evil Sith in history."  
  
"I..." Anakin suddenly felt the lack of words. He looked down. "I didn't know." To think, he had been taking the instruction of a dead Sith. A SITH! One of the creatures he knew to be feared and hated and cursed. Something he never wanted to be- But was teaching himself to be. It was a sickening thought.  
  
"It's also a galactic offence to impersonate a Jedi Knight, which you were doing by owning a lightsaber." Mace Windue said calmly, seeing he had finally gotten attention of the rebellious you man.  
  
Anakin looked up, "You can't lock me up yet, I've got to save her."  
  
"Who, must save need you save?" Yoda asked.  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes, "If you don't know it, I'll remind you- Senator Padme was kidnapped from the Deatrix district this morning."  
  
"And you think you can save her?"  
  
Anakin was seriously getting tired of the dark Master, so he just didn't waste his time talking to him, "Look, Yoda..." He stiffened as he saw the rest of the masters cringed, "Master. I am the only one they wont suspect."  
  
Master Yoda sighed, obviously not coming to a conclusion. "Wait until we reach a decision you will." He motioned to the door.  
  
Anakin saw that he was dismissed, and he walked to the door. Just as he was going to reach for the door controls they hissed open. Revealing Obi- Wan Kenobi. Anakin smiled, noticing the surprised look on the Jedi's face, and his lightsaber on the Jedi Master's belt.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded at Anakin, not someone he had been expecting to see, and the young man smiled- just before he pushed past him. Obi-Wan was nearly knocked over in the hall, but quickly regained his footing. One day he was going to knock that inconsiderate thief down a notch or two.  
  
The doors slid closed, and Anakin laughed, tossing his lightsaber up into the air and then catching it, returning it to his belt. A young voice came from behind him,  
  
"Are you worried Master?"  
  
Anakin turned to look into the large brown eyes of a little boy. Next to the little boy sat a girl around the same age. She too had the dark eyes.  
  
Anakin sat down in the chair next to the little boy, "Worried about what?"  
  
The little boy blinked, "Because you have to talk to the councle."  
  
Anakin smiled. "Nahh, they don't worry me."  
  
The little girl couldn't hold it in anymore, "Really?" Shock was obvious on her features. "Not even a little?"  
  
Anakin shook his head, "Nope." He watched as the two little kids exchanged glances. They boy had thick black hair and slender breaids down the left shoulders. He guessed they were aout six or seven. "Are you two related?"  
  
The two little Jedi nodded vigorously, "That's Mireya," the little boy said jabbing a finger toward the little girl, "And I'm Isaiah."  
  
"Ohh." Anakin laughed, "Why do you have to talk to the counsel?"  
  
Isaiah's features fell, and he looked around shamefully, "I start3ed a food fight in the cafeteria. They said it was not how a Jedi should act."  
  
"How a Jedi should." Anakin was shocked, "How old are you?"  
  
Isaiah eyes flashed, "Six!"  
  
"And I'm seven." Mireya said eagerly.  
  
Anakin raised an eyebrow, "Any other serious crimes?"  
  
Mireya and Isahia shook their heads.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Anakin said, "They can't do anything to you for starting a food fight." He smiled at them, "Sometimes you gotta have some fun."  
  
"Really?" Mireya asked, her dark eyes wide. She was clearly glad they weren't doomed.  
  
"Yeah!" Anakin looked at the closed dorr of the Jedi councle. "Just stay together, and look out for each other." It was what he always told new kids on the block or people from another planet that didn't know the ropes. It was the best advice he knew. "And stay away from Spice."  
  
"What's spice, Master?" Isaiah asked, just as the door to the Counsel slid open- revealing Obi-Wan Kenobie.  
  
Anakin got up, "Nothing a little Jedi should worry about."  
  
Obi-Wan greeted the thief with a frown, while Anakin did the most annoying thing he could think of and gave the Jedi a big grin.  
  
"What's the deal?" Anakin asked.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, "I will accompany you to help you rescue Senator Amidala. The counsel believes you know the inner operatives of this organization."  
  
It was clear to Anakin, that Obi-Wan didn't like the idea one bit and had no faith in his abilities at all. Not that the Jedi Master tried to hide it at all. "Trust me Obi-Wan." Anakin said, as they walked toward the lift on the other side of the room.  
  
Isaiah and Mireya waved goodbye to Anakin, and he turned and smiled at them, waving back.  
  
As the lift doors closed in front of them Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin, "I m sure the counsel would prefer that you didn't associate with the young students."  
  
"Why?" Anakin asked bitterly, "Afraid I might rub off on them?"  
  
  
  
To be continued! 


	13. CHAPTER THIRTEEN!

Chapter Thirteen!  
  
  
  
"No." Obi-Wan replied. "We know the children's minds are unclouded, and we prefer that they stay that way."  
  
Anakin snorted, "So they can become humorless blocks of rock that don't live in the real world."  
  
Obi-Wan retorted with an icy silence that could freeze a tauntaun.  
  
When they stepped out onto the lowest level Anakin strode out of the lift quickly, he turned to Obi-Wan, "If I'm going in there I need Slin."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, his blue eyes quietly agreeing, "The counsel has foreseen it, he's waiting right outside."  
  
Anakin smiled genuinely. For the first time the Jedi had actually done something right, he'd need Slin this time. "Let me get this right," He walked out of the Jedi Temple doors, again in the sunlight of Couriscant. "You are going with me?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
"Wearing that?"  
  
Again he nodded.  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes, "great." He saw Slin standing next to his speeder. He also noticed that the teenager was very wary of another brown robbed Jedi who stood next to him. "Hey friend," Anakin greeted, "Told you things would work out."  
  
"Yeah right." Slin mumbled as he got into the back of the speeder.  
  
Obi-Wan thanked the other Jedi and climbed into the co-pilot seat, noting the extra controls and mutated read-outs.  
  
Anakin hopped into the pilot's seat, starting up the engine, raising it above the landing platform.  
  
Obi-Wan glanced at the young thief who had a mischievous glint in his eye. Something told him to take extra caution but he couldn't see the danger.  
  
"This'll be just like when those Aknids were chasing us, huh pall." Anakin said, bringing the speeder up higher from the ground.  
  
Slin let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah, piece a cake..." He buckled his seat restraint. Grabbing onto the seat arm rests.  
  
Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, flashing him a dazzling smile and in the same instant totally over-turning the speeder.  
  
Many planets have an invisible strength that draws objects to it because it revolves with such great speed, and because of it's density. Couriscant is no exception.  
  
Obi-Wan landed unceremoniously on the ground. The Jedi glared up at Anakin, who was laughing hysterically. The Jedi's rear would be sore for about three days, but other than that no harm done.  
  
A fellow Jedi rushed up to Obi-Wan, and helped the Master to his feet. "Are you hurt Master?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Should we give them chase?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head, "No, get me a speeder."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
Obi-Wan watched as the speeder with Slin and Anakin flew away. It was better this way. IF the important boy had been leading him around a wild speeder chaise this would be the easiest way to find out. If they headed back to the wrecked apartment it would be finished for Anakin Skywalker.  
  
"You are a crazy son of a sarlacc!" Slin hollered in Anakin's ear.  
  
Anakin winced, "Will you relax!"  
  
"Relax?!" Slin paled, "You just dumped a Jedi Knight on his rump!"  
  
"That was the idea."  
  
"Well, it was a rotten idea!"  
  
"Will you relax!" Anakin was sure he was gonna go death.  
  
"They're gonna lock me up so far away I'll never see sunshine 'till I'm fourty!"  
  
"you wont see sunshine another day unless you stop yelling in my ear!" Anakin yelled.  
  
Slin sat back, folding his arms over his chest, "So where are we going now?"  
  
Anakin veered the speeder hard, "Wolf's Lair."  
  
"Right." Slin flung up his hands, "First you dumped a Jedi Knight on his arse and now we're going into Wolf's Liar! WE ARE GONNA DIE!"  
  
To be Continued! 


	14. CHAPTER fourteen!

CHAPTER FOURTEEN! Anakin piloted the speeder to a giant skyscraper long ago deserted by it's original owners.  
  
The building not only looked spooky, but also was radio-active through the first twenty stories. The radiation wasn't the dangerous part of this building. It was the headquarters of the Warhawks, one of the most powerful gangs that dominated the lower levels of Couriscant.  
  
Slin grimaced as Anakin flew into the docking bay of the building, noticing the black speeders and rows of hyped up swoop-bikes. "Uh... Anakin?"  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
"How do you know these guys?"  
  
Anakin looked at his friend, the sparkle of mischief in his blue eyes. "I was a hit man."  
  
Slin freaked. "WHAT!"  
  
Anakin started to laugh so hard he'd thought he'd die. "Nah, I'm kiddin' ya!"  
  
Slin sat down, he didn't think the joke was that funny.  
  
"I was a pilot, dummy! I designed most of the swoop-bikes here. Won a lot of money off them too."  
  
"If that's true why'd you stop?"  
  
Anakin shook his head, "Had a little disagreement with the head boss."  
  
Now Slin was curious, "Like what?"  
  
"He wanted me to fry another pilot with my engines. I didn't like the idea." Anakin smiled. "But that's old history. My buddy Cafrin should've forgotten 'bout that by now."  
  
Slin smiled shakily as Anakin set the speeder down. He wasn't sure Cafrin forgot about anything, the guy was always on time to collect their damage control credits.  
  
"Just be cool, they wont bother you." Anakin said reassuringly as two guys walked up.  
  
"Hey Skywalker!" The first guy said, smiling at Anakin, "Why'd ya come back?"  
  
Anakin jumped out of the speeder. "I need to talk to Cafrin, where is he?"  
  
"He's over next to his ship," The second guy answered, "You're pretty brave to come back here."  
  
Slin got out and walked next to Anakin, noticing eerily that the two grease monkeys followed them. Obviously they could tell that something was going to happen, he only wished he knew what it was so that he could get out of it's way.  
  
"Why do ya need to talk to Cafrin?" The first grease monkey asked.  
  
"A girl was snatched, I want to find out where she was put." Anakin walked by a particularly fine looking swoop bike, and smiled. "How's the Deamon doing for you guys? Still winning those races?"  
  
"Nah." The first man shook his head, "Still can't find another pilot that can fly her."  
  
Anakin sighed, "At least I know I'm missed."  
  
They walked up to an impressive ship, an older Corelian model that had blaster burns up and down it. It had obviously seen the outer-rim territories and perhaps past them.  
  
"Hey Cafrin," The second grease monkey said, "Skywalker's here. Wants to talk to you."  
  
The huge man walked down the ship's landing ramp, his bald head shining in the docking bay lights. Cafrin looked Anakin and Slin over, flexing his droid hand. "What do you want Anakin?"  
  
"You and a your bunch kidnaped a Senator Padme Amidala this morning. I want to know where you dropped her off."  
  
Cafrin tilted his head to the side, "You know it's against the rules to tell you. If I did we'll loose customers."  
  
Anakin smiled, "You know I'd never tell them who told me."  
  
"You're crazy Skywalker." Cafrin said, sighing. "Get out of here."  
  
Anakin's smile vanished, "I'm not gonna leave until you tell me."  
  
Slin eyed his friend, then slowly backed away.  
  
Cafrin walked up to Anakin, "Get out of here." he repeated, danger in his low voice.  
  
Anakin's eyes hardened, becoming as cold as ice. "I'm not leaving."  
  
Cafrin slowly walked around Anakin, who didn't turn to face him. He raised his droid arm, then brought it down. Ready to send the seemingly unknowing thief into unconsciousness, but the blow never connected.  
  
With lightning speed beyond most human capability, Anakin turned, coming around and backhanding his attacker in the face.  
  
Cafrin fell to his knees, stunned, his nose bleeding.  
  
"Tell me!" Anakin demanded, standing over the older man.  
  
Cafrin looked up, smiling. In the same instant he kicked out, knocking Anakin's feet out from under him.  
  
Anakin fell to the ground, rolling away, but being caught by an iron grip on his neck. Now it was Anakin's turn to kick, and his landed in Cafrin's stomach.  
  
Cafrin grunted, doubling over. Anakin slammed his knee in the guy's face.  
  
The grease monkeys and Slin backed away, not wanting to pick sides.  
  
Cafrin reached around, jabbing at Anakin with his droid's fist. It connected, like a rock.  
  
For a moment he couldn't see, everything flashed. The next thing Anakin knew he was laying on the ground and Cafrin was above him getting ready to slam down his mettle fist again. This time he couldn't roll away, Cafrin's other hand was around his neck, pinning him. The fist came down, and Anakin's mind whirled.  
  
Cafrin didn't hesitate, this kid could hit- It was about time he stopped letting up on him. He started to slam his fist down, but he hit an invisible wall that was just above Anakin's head. This was impossible, it was like magic. He knew of only a certain people who could do that type of magic, there was no more a people feared or hated by villains all over the galaxy. Cafrin's eyes widened. "You're a Je-"  
  
Anakin took advantage of Cafrin's surprise and grabbed him with a head-lock, pinning the man's arm behind his head- cutting off air circulation. "Tell me where you had her delivered!" Anakin yelled, "Tell me now!"  
  
Cafrin gasped for breath, "T-he...Death region...We t-took her to the Death Region..."  
  
Anakin let go and rolled away, leaving Cafrin panting for breath. Blood seeped from a cut on his forehead from one of the droid fingers, and he got up shakily. Anakin walked over to the older man, who was still resting on the ground.  
  
Cafrin looked up at Anakin, "The man who had her ordered was paying heavy, my guess is he's tied up politically."  
  
"Yeah, probably." Anakin held out a hand, and Cafrin took it, letting Anakin help him up.  
  
"And you let me hit you all those years?" Cafrin asked.  
  
"I never wanted trouble."  
  
Cafrin laughed, "I bet I took about an inch off your height."  
  
Anakin wiped the blood away from his forehead, "Yeah, and I probably just took a year off you're life."  
  
Cafrin grunted, straitening his back. "No more cracks, Skywalker."  
  
Anakin walked over to Slin, who gave him a shaky smile, saying; 'I- was-behind-you-all-the-way' but not. Anakin decided he wouldn't argue Slin's comical excuses, his head was still ringing. He looked back at Cafrin, "Thanks friend."  
  
Cafrin nodded, "Just go before they decide to move her."  
  
Anakin headed back to the speeder, and Slin followed. "You wont regret this." Anakin yelled over his shoulder.  
  
"Just go before I have second thoughts!" Cafrin yelled back.  
  
Slin leaned over to Anakin as he got into the copilot's seat, "Isn't the Death Region where."  
  
Anakin nodded.  
  
"Oh come one Anakin! We don't need to go there do we? I mean, who's gonna miss some Senator!" Slin's voice went high, and he coughed. Sometimes when a boy's voice changes it's a little embarrassing.  
  
"I'LL MISS HER!" Anakin yelled. It was unexpected and Slin cringed. Anakin lowered his voice, "And we are going."  
  
"Yes, but." Slin's pleas died on his lips. It was obvious Anakin had made up his mind- And when that happened it was not something Slin could change.  
  
Anakin piloted the ship out of the hanger out into the Couriscant sky. The young man's determination evident on his features.  
  
A.N. Sorry this took so long! Just be glad you got these chapters, been working on school. I hate school!!! UGH! Hope you enjoy it! 


	15. CHAPTER FIFTEEN!

CHAPTER FIFTEEN! (okay, so I studied a whole weekend and several days strait without doing anything else-including writing. And I flunk the stupid Spanish test anyway. THUS, I'm back here doing what I'm good at.I hope.)  
  
Anakin piloted the speeder over countless melting plants and burned out energy producer stations. This was the part of Couriscant that the power was made. Where the electricity was produced and where radiation rates were the highest. Most of the factories were run by droids. There was also an ancient history about radiation and living things, they didn't get along. Some beings morphed into things to build up immunities from the radiation- and that's what lived in the gutters and shadows. Humans morphed into hideous creatures that were rumored to ambush speeders and feed on their occupants. Later the speeders would show up- drenched in blood as if painted by it. The Death Region.  
  
Slin was on edge, he looked at every moving shadow and looming hulk of a building they went past. "Are you sure 'bout this Anakin?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Really sure?"  
  
Anakin laughed, "Don't worry pall, this'll be a piece of cake."  
  
"Sure." Slin said shakily, "Piece of cake. Piece of cake." He looked around. It was getting late in the evening, and the sun was beginning to set. "All Cafrin said was the Death Region. How do you know where to go?"  
  
"There's only one building that's high enough off the ground to be non-radioactive." Anakin said quietly.  
  
"And? Where is it?"  
  
Anakin nodded out the front of the speeder, and Slin turned. His eyes bulged. "That's where we're going?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Slin scratched his head, "You are one crazy womp-rat!" He looked at building they were coming up to. As they got closer the more he wished he could distance himself from it. It had 'Trouble' written all over it in big orange letters. Broken down and immense, it was falling in on itself. It looked like if the wind blew too hard it would fall down.  
  
Anakin looked at the building out the windshield of the speeder. He must be crazy; he'd heard the stories and watched the news holos. But whoever had captured Padme had money to throw around, and they'd be able to keep off the radioactive creatures.  
  
As the speeder approached, and to both Anakin and Slin's amazement, a huge block of the building opened up, revealing a landing bay.  
  
A chill ran up Anakin's spine. They were being expected. Still, he piloted the ship into the huge landing bay. "Here." He said, looking over to Slin, "In the glove compartment, there are two blasters. Take one and give me the other."  
  
"But you got your laser sword!" Slin whined.  
  
"JUST DO IT!"  
  
"Alright, alright!" Slin took the two blasters out of the compartment and handed one to Anakin, then holstering the other on his belt.  
  
Anakin set the speeder down, and shut off the engine. He looked around, the silence was eerie. If there was a better place for a trap he didn't know of any. Slowly, he got out of the speeder, walking toward the lift. Slin followed reluctantly.  
  
Suddenly, a red beam of light came to life in one of the shadows. Anakin instantly recognized it as a lightsaber, although the handler was hidden by darkness.  
  
"Head for the top stories." Anakin whispered to Slin, who paled at seeing the lightsaber.  
  
"Wha? But-"  
  
"Just do it, okay friend?" Anakin asked quietly. He rested a hand on his lightsaber, holstering the blaster.  
  
"But you can't fight a Jedi." Slin whispered back.  
  
"Trust me." Anakin said, taking a step toward the shadows that hid this new opponent, "This is no Jedi."  
  
"But. Anakin?" Slin bit his lip.  
  
Anakin turned to his friend, flashing a grin, "No problem right? I'll catch up."  
  
Slin nodded, turning to run to the lift, pushing the door button and then getting inside.  
  
It wasn't until the doors to the lift closed Ankin's opponent immerged from the shadows. Dark robs, a tall figure, and a white beard. Anakin hesitated, he walked around, not taking the lightsaber from his belt. "What are you doing here old man?"  
  
The man cracked a sinister grin. "I am here to stop you."  
  
Anakin tilted his head to the side. "I don't want to fight you, I don't know you." He paused, taking in the picture of the old man who stood before him. "I don't have anything to do with you, so go."  
  
"Draw your lightsaber." The old man said in a commanding voice, "Or die."  
  
Anakin took his lightsaber from his belt, but still didn't ignite it. "Then what is your name, so I can know it before I kill you."  
  
"I am Count Dooku."  
  
Anakin nodded, "Nice to meet you Doky."  
  
The Count's features turned into a scowl. "The Jedi Councle are fools to have sent such a weakling to face me."  
  
Anakin's temper flared, and he activated his lightsaber with a snap- hiss and he charged. But his blade was deflected, and he stumbled back to fend off a blow. He tried to strike with bringing his blade from below- but that was deflected as well.  
  
Dooku brought his saber away, then slashed at Anakin's face.  
  
Anakin stumbled backwards again, desperately trying to get the energy blade away from him. He slashed up-  
  
Dooku dodged away, the young Sith who he had been so close to killing was still on defensive, stabbing at his belly. And it worked.  
  
Anakin got up, backing away while Dooku circled.  
  
Dooku smiled, circling like a rock dragon. He watched as the overconfident young man try to catch his breath. It was then the Count smirked. His opponent wasn't skilled at all, he wasn't even trained properly.  
  
Anakin watched as the Count came around. He wished he could just take that guys smile off with a vibro-spanner. He knew, and Dooku knew. He hadn't been trained for this, he never really knew what he was doing when he tried to practice.  
  
Dooku lunged, bearing down on Anakin with the vengeance of the dark side. Anakin ducked, still on the offence. He slashed down, but Dooku was ahead of him, and he had to parry a slice to his chest.  
  
Dooku laughed, "Come Come. This is getting dull."  
  
Anakin swung around, his lightsaber humming savagely, desperately attacking Dooku's back, only to be pushed away. Still he advanced. "Sorry to disappoint."  
  
Dooku met Anakin's attack head on, and smiled as he watched his opponent squirmed.  
  
Anakin flung himself away, swinging his saber in an arc that finally marked Dooku. Well, sort of. It singed his cape.  
  
Dooku backed away, and picked at his smoking cape, then turned to Anakin, a glare on his whiting features.  
  
Anakin smiled nastily.  
  
Dooku drew away, one moment he had been in control, then, it was gone. He studied his opponent; the brash thief had done something truly amazing. Dooku saw that Anakin had copied his exact maneuvers perfectly. Dooku had seen people learn a little bit from his maneuvers, but he had never seen anyone copy them to the exact movement. "Impressive."  
  
Anakin laughed, it had worked. Use the trick on it's user, it works. "Come on Doky." Anakin raised his saber, "This is getting boring."  
  
Dooku charged, but Anakin leapt up and spun, aiming at the old man's head. But Dooku was faster than he looked and shifted slightly so Anakin overcompensated and had to throw himself away from Dooku's blade. Dooku didn't let the opportunity slip and slashed down, and only the thief's unbelievably quick reflexes saved him.  
  
Anakin propped himself up on his knee and held his saber above his head and held off Dooku's blade. He smiled, "Oh, I'm really getting scared now."  
  
"This is just the beginning." Dooku flicked his wrist, trying to bring his blade under Anakin's but Anakin deflected then brought the blade up under Dooku's defenses- savagely stabbing at the Count's chest. Now it was Dooku's turn to stumble back.  
  
The Count tried to catch his breath. It was amazing; he had been taught by some of the best Jedi fencers in the galaxy, why didn't he know that maneuver? He glanced at the thief who stood a few feet away. Where had these new techniques come from? It was as if-  
  
Anakin circled the winded Dooku. He had to admit, this was- fun. He had never dueled with anyone. It had been a little worrisome in the begging, but now it was actually getting to be enjoyable. In a crazy, adrenalin-burning way, but hey, that was right up his ally. Anakin looked over at Dooku, who was still gasping for air. The old man was crouched on the floor and getting a little purple, maybe had was having a heart attack. Anakin walked over to the old man, standing about six feet away. "Do you want to go home yet?"  
  
Dooku looked up, a cruel smile curving his lips.  
  
Anakin realized the danger too late, and he couldn't dodge it as the Duke's blade slashed out, and sliced at his leg. Anakin screamed as searing pain burned into his leg, he stumbled backwards and parried another slash. He fell back, breaking the fall with his free left had and keeping the Count at bay with his saber. It was then that he realized that getting into this particular saber-fight might have been the stupidest thing he had ever done in his life.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! (I will! I just hope I'll get some done tonight and write some more tomorrow on. But don't count on it. *ahh! The writer's trying to be comical!*) 


	16. CHAPTER SiXtEEn!

A.N. The reason I try to learn Spanish and still cant spell strait is 'cause one simple word. "Required" If I don't take that stinking class I don't graduate. But I transferred to a better teacher today anyway. HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! I hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter SIXTEEN!  
  
Dooku laughed as he watched his young opponent stagger to his feet and brandishing his lightsaber defiantly. "Do you really think you could have beaten me? A master in the Force while you are just a pathetic aspirant?"  
  
Anakin gasped, glancing down at the bleeding gash in his leg. The pain was incredible. He looked up at Dooku, who was laughing. He took in a breath, and remembered what he had taught himself. This wasn't like some droid he could fiddle with and eventually fix. He had to think, he had to concentrate.  
  
Dooku stopped laughing, and sighed. In his eyes he could already see that this threat was finished. "You failed, young fool. And now you will pay for it."  
  
Anakin looked up at Dooku, and a smile hinted in his expression. "I'm not dead yet."  
  
"You soon will be."  
  
Anakin shook his head, "I don't think so."  
  
Dooku raised an eyebrow and moved in for the kill. He came on in a rush, striking right and left, determined to take away Anakin's life.  
  
Anakin parried and then thrust, he didn't have much agility left because his leg dragged and he could barely stand on it. He slashed up with a right arc, then changing directions to slice sideways.  
  
Dooku watched in amazement as his movements were again mimicked by the young thief. There was only one thing to do, catch the thief in his own trick. The moves were his, thus they should be easy to anticipate.  
  
Anakin saw that the Count was falling for the trap, and set the bate. One curving strike and-  
  
Dooku moved to counter-act, but found that his opponent's blade was not where he had thought it would be. Instead, he not only missed Anakin's chest, but he also had his weapon away and practically out of commission. He heard a chuckle from his intended victim, and realized that he may have had been overconfident.  
  
Anakin's blade was also out of the way, and he couldn't use it fast enough to kill Dooku. By the time he had his saber ready the man would have bolted away. Balling his left hand into a fist, Anakin slammed the old man in the back.  
  
Dooku coughed. The Count was not as fragile as he looked, but the young man's fist might as well as been a sledge hammer. Still, he managed to get away from Anakin's grasp and came back with a torrent of thrusts, but the young thief countered every stab and reversed many of the offensive measures.  
  
Dooku fought with the old style of Jedi Fencing which was rare in the Jedi ranks. But Anakin fought with almost extinct methods. None of the Jedi had been taught this particular style, and for good reason. The techniques were purely of Sith decent, dating back before the Sith Wars. However, while Anakin was successfully holding off Dooku, he was tiring. The wound in his leg seeped blood and made him weaker by the moment. Dooku knew it as much as Anakin, and didn't press his advantage.  
  
Anakin slashed down, but Dooku parried. The two warriors stood opposite each other, in a momentary limbo.  
  
"You have surprising skill street urchin," Dooku said smiling, "But you are no match for my skills."  
  
Anakin gritted his teeth, "You're all hot air."  
  
"It's over." Dooku reared up for one final blow, and the sound of clashing lightsabers filled the air as he brought his blow down.  
  
Anakin parried, but Dooku was very powerful. The two blades were brought against each other, driving against each other, their power- crystals pulsing with energy. Sith Crystals.  
  
Dooku smiled as he saw that his strike was bringing his opponent down, and just when he was about to raise away for another he felt an odd sensation in the hilt of his lightsaber. Vibrating, the energy matrix was overloading. The Count watched in horror as his blade flickered and then died, burned out and useless.  
  
Anakin didn't hesitate. Bringing his lightsaber into a tight arch he slashed it down on the Count.  
  
The last thing Dooku saw was Anakin's blade coming down on him- before he tasted the bitter pain of death.  
  
Anakin stepped away as the Count's smoking carcass fell to the floor in two grotesque separate pieces. Anakin had cleaved him from shoulder to waist.  
  
"So much for your skills." Anakin spat, taking another step back from the bloody scene. He switched his lightsaber off, grateful that he had used the expensive crystals.  
  
Once he asked the Holocron about it, and the old Master said that the right crystals could give him the advantage in a duel. He hadn't known just how much of an advantage it would be. He put his lightsaber on his belt and glanced around. No backup came to catch him. Perhaps Doky was the only guard.  
  
Grimacing he looked down at the bleeding cut in his leg. Anakin took off his light-duty jacket and carefully wrapped it around the bleeding gash. Straitening, he limped toward the lift door. Okay, so that went well. It could've been worse, instead of just a cut in his leg he could be the one lying on the durrasteal floor.  
  
Anakin pressed the controls to take him to the top floor of the building. And thought to himself, note: beware of old guys with beards.  
  
  
  
  
  
To BE CONTINUED!!! AN Okay, I hope you liked it. More coming. 


	17. ChApTeR SEVENTEEN!

Chapter Seventeen!  
  
Anakin felt it as the elevator hit the top level, and took the blaster out of his belt as the lift doors opened.  
  
Glancing around he saw that the room had a window on one wall- with late evening light filtering in through it, and a blue light mounted on the other. Before the radiation it must have been the head boss's office.  
  
Quickly, Anakin spotted Padme lying on one of the couches and Slin sprawled out on the floor. Grimacing as he used his injured leg, Anakin knelt down next to Slin and Padme. Unceremoniously, Anakin shook Slin's shoulder. Hard.  
  
"Mph- more soup..." The teenage thief mumbled.  
  
"Great, always thinkin' with your stomach." He turned to the Senator from Naboo, who lay quietly on one of the plush couches. "Padme?" Carefully he reached over and placed his fingers against her neck, feeling for a pulse...And found it. Anakin sighed with relief- just before a gravely voice made him jump back to reality.  
  
"I assure you they are both in perfect health."  
  
Anakin turned and got up shakily watching as a dark figure emerged from the shadows. He drew his lightsaber, the crimson blade lighting up the room in a red glow. "Who are you?" Anakin asked, unnerved that he hadn't felt the dark figure's presence earlier.  
  
"I am..." White hands reached up and pulled away the cloak's hood, "Chancellor Palpatine."  
  
Anakin squinted at the old man with whitening hair, "Chancellor-what are you doing here?"  
  
The old man smiled pleasantly, ignoring Anakin's saber. "I'm talking to you, of course."  
  
Anakin lowered the saber, but still was suspicious.  
  
"My my..." The old man smiled, "You've grown considerably since last time I saw you."  
  
Anakin squinted at the Chancellor, "Ohh..." He remembered now, when he'd destroyed the Federation Starship and after Qui-Gon had been killed. The Senator from Naboo hadn't always been Padme, before, it had been Palpatine. Then another thought struck him, "You organized all of this, and paid Cafrin and his stooges..."  
  
"Yes." Palpatine admitted quietly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It was a test, to see if you could get the information and then get here."  
  
Anakin smirked, "And past your guard-dog at the front door?"  
  
Palpatine sighed. "Count Dooku was enthralled with his own ideals and had lost the true picture a while ago."  
  
"So you brought me here to get rid of your partner?" Anakin asked sourly.  
  
"Partly." Palpatine said dryly. "These are times of galactic unrest, most of the senators in the Republic are corrupt, and greedy."  
  
"Unlike you?" Anakin asked bluntly.  
  
Palpatine continued, ignoring Anakin's interruption, "Most of them are simply hindrances to the Republic and need to be done away with."  
  
Anakin nodded, "So you want me to be a hit-man? And what did you want Doky to be?"  
  
"Dooku was an idealist, and lead his party well. They've been given instructions to attack, and they'll do it even without the Count."  
  
Anakin looked at Palpatine, "Who have they been ordered to attack?"  
  
Palpatine turned away, staring out the window."The Republic."  
  
Anakin's mind reeled, it didn't make sense. "The Republic will shut you down quicker than a Gungan uprising."  
  
Palpatine smiled at the tall thief, "No my young friend. They would have shut Count Dooku down. I am the Chancellor of the Republic."  
  
"How then would it help you to go to war with yourself?" Anakin asked.  
  
Palpatine smiled, it was quite obvious that the brash young man didn't know a thing about politics. "With the Republic at war, the spineless senators will give me emergency powers."  
  
Anakin's eyes widened. Of course! It fit perfectly. If Palpatine controlled both sides it would work out beautifully for him, he could just move the war around like pieces on a board game. If this or that senator or planet bit the dust it was just a casualty of war and he stood blameless. Plus, Palpatine would have total command over the Republic. "Never liked politics." Anakin spat. "Traitor."  
  
"Traitor?" Palpatine asked. "What has this Republic ever done for you? Besides practically sentencing you to life in prison."  
  
Anakin blinked.  
  
"You were born into slavery, out of the reach of the Republic. You live in the lower levels of Couriscant and you steal from the populace. Why would you be loyal to the Republic?"  
  
Anakin glanced over at Padme and Slin who were still unconscious. Alright, so maybe he wasn't too loyal to the Republic, but he was loyal to his friends. Especially Padme, and he could tell she was true to the Republic without even asking her. "What do you want with me?"  
  
Palpatine smiled, "You have a gift young Skywalker. A gift the foolish Jedi have ignored. You have the power to become great, join me and I will teach you to use your power."  
  
"What do you want in return?"  
  
Palpatine bobbed his head, "Join me, and I will teach you. Together we will be able to exterminate the Jedi, and bring order to the galaxy."  
  
Anakin clenched his teeth, he might not be the smartest guy ever with words and stuff- but he knew what 'exterminate' meant. This man was crazy. Sure he didn't like the starchy Masters, but the little kids were Jedi too. He could never hurt little kids. "No."  
  
Palpatine was taken back. "What?"  
  
"No." Anakin answered again, this time with more force. "I won't do it."  
  
"Fool!" Palpatine hissed, his act now melting away to reveal the hideous evil beneath the coolness. "Your weak powers are no match for the Dark Side." Raising his right arm Anakin expected the currupt Senator to wield a lightsaber, but he was wrong.  
  
Suddenly Anakin felt a ripple in the Force and an invisible field slammed into him. Explosions erupted behind his eyes, and the pain was so intense he couldn't believe it.  
  
Anakin fell back, crying out as Palpatine tore at his mind with the Force. His lightsaber flew out of his hand and clanked against the hard floor of the dark room.  
  
"Young fool." Palpatine sneered, watching Anakin writhe. "You could have actually held that naive Senator to yourself. I would have told them that she was dead and the separatists would never had questioned." The Emperior snarled.  
  
Anakin clenched his teeth, trying to get the Emperor's grasp to loosen. Then suddenly the Emperor freed him, and Anakin staggered to his feet calling his lightsaber to his hand. He charged.  
  
"This is the price you pay for your lack of vision!" The Palpatine screamed as lightning spewed from his fingers like white death.  
  
Anakin didn't have time to respond, his senses were already dulled by Palpatine's earlier assault, and now he took the lighting square on. He couldn't keep it away from him, it crawled up his arms and legs, burning. Anakin screamed. He tried to crawl away- but he couldn't. The lightning wanted to consume him, and for the first time ever, Anakin Skywalker felt hopeless.  
  
Padme's eyes slowly opened. She had thought she'd heard someone scream- although it might have been just something from the nightmare she had been experiencing. She had dreamt that she was up in an abandoned skyscraper with an evil demon who wanted to take over the universe. However, as she glanced up from where she lay on the sofa it might not have just been a dream. But now the daemon was non other than Chancellor Palpatine. What else had the daemon said, about the Separatists? Padme blinked. The Republic was in danger. But she couldn't move, and she glanced over- and saw Anakin sprawled out on the floor. "Anakin..." She whispered, "Anakin, get up!"  
  
Anakin gritted his teeth, and hoped with all the stars and galaxies Slin hadn't woken up just in time to see him get his rear kicked. The lightning had stopped, for the moment. Palpatine must have gotten tired. Anakin doubted that Palpatine felt worse than he did, he felt like a bantha had decided to use him as a couch- Squishing him with it's enormous butt. Anakin gasped, it hurt even to breathe. Everything hurt. Especially his forehead, and temples. Palpatine must have used some old Sith trick on him.  
  
"Anakin."  
  
He heard Padme's voice, but didn't pay any attention to it. It was hard just to keep his eyes open now. It felt like he was falling. Anakin forced his eyes to open, he could feel the cool durasteel floor beneath him- and could make out only a dim picture of Palpatine in the corner next to the window and Padme on the couch. Again he heard her voice,  
  
"Anakin, get up."  
  
She was looking at him, her dark eyes shadowy under a blue light. Anakin tried to focus her eyes on her, make the world less blurry- Her head was turned to him, and she peered at him through the darkness. "Padme." His voice was horse and rough- but barely a whisper. He could see her eyes, she must have heard Palpatine's plot, why couldn't she move? She was still stunned, and just barely getting out of it. She was helpless. He could see her eyes, pleading. "Padme."  
  
Palpatine turned back to his victim, sneering. "If you had joined me you could have spared her. Although she would have never seen the right way- as you haven't. You could have kept her, young Skywalker."  
  
Anakin turned his head back to Palpatine, who walked over to him and laughed.  
  
"But now she is of no use to me, only as bait for you." Palpatine cocked his head, "But you were of use anyway. I won't have to deal with Dooku. And that hideout of yours was a very easy place to kidnap this troublesome girl in the first place."  
  
Anakin grimaced.  
  
"You are pitiful, Skywalker." Palpatine said, "The Senator will suffer your fate. All because of you."  
  
"No!" Anakin's eyes snapped open. With a flick of his hand he called his lightsaber to him. Getting up he ignited the crimson saber in his hand, but Palpatine was ready. But this time Palpatine didn't have time to use the mind trick.  
  
The lightning crawled up Anakin's arms, but still he came closer. He deflected most of it with the saber- but when he got too close it was inevitable.  
  
Palpatine took a step back. The young man's resistance to the lightning was amazing. It was unreal, and he couldn't keep that crimson saber away long enough to finish the thief off with his mind. Deep down, Palpatine began to panic.  
  
Soon Anakin's blade was the same level of Palpatine's neck, with the blade merely feet away from the Emperor's neck. "You won't ever touch Padme."  
  
Palpatine reached out through the Force, again taking hold of Anakin's mind, but Anakin was ready for that and slashed down.  
  
The Emperor backed away further, but he had to stop as he came to the window. Anakin had him trapped, that is, if he could keep this up long enough.  
  
Anakin came closer; the lightning was becoming unbearable now. He was getting to close to be able to deflect it. But still he pressed on. Blood streamed down from his ears and everything was beginning to spin.  
  
The Emperor's fear was evident in his eyes as Anakin took another step closer. The Sith Lightning arched from his hands, and his lips curled up in a snarl.  
  
"You will not hurt." Anakin struggled to mouth the words as it took all his strength to edge closer and resist the lightning, "Another...Being...Ever...Again."  
  
With the speed of a true Jedi Knight, Anakin's right arm shot forward. His strong fingers dug themselves into the soft flesh of Palpatine's neck. Holding the evil Sith there like a fish on a hook.  
  
The Palpatine screamed, now the lightning snaked up Anakin's body, burning his flesh and burning. With the last bit of energy left in him, Anakin brought his lightsaber back and then thrust the ice-blue saber as deep into Palpatine's body as possible. The Emperor's scream resounded in Anakin's ears, like the shriek of a death-daemon.  
  
That was when the explosion ripped through the wall, and flung Anakin and Palpatine away. Anakin heard familiar voices, but they sounded like they were far away. He could see dark figures against the lights from outside- but they were fading.  
  
Padme dragged herself up, and watched in horror as both Anakin and Palpatine were thrown into the opposite wall. But in seconds light flooded the room.  
  
"Senator Amidala."  
  
The voice was familiar, and squinted against the lights. And saw it's owner. "Masther Kenobi?"  
  
"Are you alright Senator?" The bearded Jedi walked up to her, immerging from the police cruiser hovering next to the hole in the wall.  
  
"I-" Padme swayed. Then she shook her head, she was still groggy. "Wait, it was Palpatine, Palpatine kidnapped me, and then Anakin saved-" Her eyes widened. "Anakin!"  
  
"We know that Senator." Obi-Wan replied. "I apologize for being slightly overdue but I had to call for backup and-" The Jedi suddenly noticed Padme wasn't listening- or there for that matter.  
  
"Anakin," Padme climbed over the rubble that used to be the outside wall. "Anakin, where are you?" She shied away from the black robes she recognized as Palpatine's corpse. "Anakin?" Immediately, she recognized Anakin's motionless form on the other side of the pile of rubble. "Anakin!"  
  
Anakin opened his eyes and watched as Padme climbed over the slabs of concrete and durrasteal. He couldn't hear anything; it was like he was dreaming. He could see her mouth his name. And feel her cradle him, but still no noise. "Padme?" but it actually came out in some sort of disfigured groan.  
  
Padme cradled him, "It'll be fine. It's over." She was shivering, not from cold, but because she was scared. "You'll be f-fine. Everything's okay n-now."  
  
Anakin reached up and touched her cheek. "Padme?"  
  
"Shhh." Padme reached up and took his hand in hers. "They'll be here in a minute." She saw Anakin's eyes flutter, and squeezed his hand. "Stay awake Anakin. Please.stay awake." She didn't know how bad his injuries were, but she didn't want to let him fall asleep. Padme could feel herself start to cry, she was just so scared. She couldn't loose him, not now. He was too weak now, she could feel that he was dangerously close to the edge of death.  
  
"Uh-huh." Anakin whispered. Where was Palpatine? Oh well, it didn't matter. He was just so tired, but he guessed Padme wanted him to stay awake. He looked at her, she was staring down at him. "Padme?"  
  
Padme heard him say something she couldn't understand again and felt him shudder. "It's alright." She whispered, leaning her forehead against his. Holding him close, "It's over now." Gently, she brushed her lips against his in a gentle kiss.  
  
Anakin felt it, the warm sensation of Padme's kiss, just before he dropped off into unconsciousness.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


	18. Author's Note

AU  
  
Well, I didn't get a chance to write an A.U. before the latest chapter- so I'm gonna put one here.  
  
For the mistakes that happened in the chapter seventeen: As some of you know it took me three times to write it. I didn't like the first two- my mother was nagging me the whole time I was writing the latest chapter and I didn't read over it twice. Sorry.  
  
Explanations:  
  
It is perfectly logical for one lightsaber to burn out another. In the Star Wars Insider (I don't remember which issue- but it also had twenty Jedi masters in it, and Jedi Techniques in it) It has a picture of Darth Vader and then next to him it gives out that Sith Crystals can burn out the opponents lightsaber. I will later post (on the end of chapter 18) the exact issue of where it is- and even the page.  
  
The reason why the lightsaber changed colors several times: Certain parts of this latest chapter are from another fanfiction that was accidentally lost on the hard-drive of another ancient computer. It was a great fanfiction, but most of it was lost and I could only salvage the last couple chapters. I was having difficulties with chapter 17- and in the other fanfiction he still had his blue lightsaber and HAD been trained by the Jedi. (it also explains for the referring Palpatine as Emperor several times.)  
  
Well, that's it. I'm so glad you guys liked it! I wasn't sure you would!!! More coming. School is killing me, I'll try and get chp. 18 going and finished A.S.A.P.  
  
Are you guys ready for an ending?  
  
More coming SOON!  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! 


	19. CHAPTER eighteen!

Chapter 18!!!  
Padme felt Anakin's body go totally limp in her arms, and panicked. "Somebody help me!"  
  
Obi-Wan and a two of the squat team climbed over the pile of rubble. Obi- Wan was the first to reach Padme and Anakin.  
  
Padme let the three men take Anakin out of her arms, "Is he going to be alright?" she asked, her voice quavering.  
  
Obi-Wan put his fingers to Anakin's neck, and found a faint pulse. "For the moment." He answered, "Come on men, get him to the medical speeder."  
  
Lifting Anakin up, the three men carried him over the pile of rubble and across the floor to the speeder hovering next to the wall.  
  
Padme watched as Anakin was carried away, then heard a voice next to her.  
  
"Milady, are you alright?"  
  
Padme turned to the young man next to her and noticed the slender braid of a Jedi Padawan. "I'm fine, I-" She swayed on her feet.  
  
"Whoa there." The Padawan caught her, then put her arm around his strong shoulders, holding her up. "Better have you taken to the medical speeder too."  
  
Padme didn't object, she was too tired. The side-affects of the stun- blast were still wearing off.  
  
Master Yoda hobbled to the center of the room, leaning heavily on his cane. The wizened Jedi Master glanced up at Master Windu, who was also watching the proceedings. "Solved the puzzle of the Sith we have, Master Windu."  
  
"Yes." The tall dark Jedi answered simply. He was staring a heap of dark robes that concealed the dead body of the Sith. He walked over to it, and Yoda followed.  
  
"Disturbing it is, that this evil we could not sense." Yoda said, as Master Windu lifted the black hood- revealing the vile features of the former Chancellor of the Republic. Palpatine's yellow eyes were staring off into nothingness eerily, and made both Jedi cringe..  
  
Master Windu quickly put the hood down, again hiding the Sith's face. "Senator Padme had been correct in the assumption that Count Dooku was involved in the Separatist Movement."  
  
"Yes indeed, Master Windu." Yoda answered, sighing. It was obvious he still felt the pain of losing a former good friend and worthy apprentice. "Certain I am that young Skywalker was the Count's doom. And a swordsman that could outwit Count Dooku, an extremely cunning warrior would be."  
  
"Very true." Windu said. "And will undoubtably help us against the Separatists. But how will we explain the Chancellor's death?"  
  
"We will not." Yoda answered simply, "Explain that he has gone to rest, and think." Master Yoda sighed, leaning on his cane. "To our advantage, it will be."  
  
"The military will have a hard time believing the word of a thief." Mace said, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"Believe a thief they will not, but arranged the matter will be."  
-------------------------------------------The Rebuilt Naboo Consulate------ --------------------------  
The next morning, Padme Amidala, now in simple peasant jacket and trousers walked down the steps of the consulate. Her hair was put into several braids that went down her back to her waist. All traces of the Senator was gone, and now only a young traveler remained.  
  
Padme sighed, leisurely walking down the stone steps. It was a beautiful morning, and Republic had been saved. However, she really wasn't thinking about the Republic for once in her life. Instead, she was thinking of a certain Anakin Skywalker. She hadn't seen him since the night before when he had been carried off- bruised and bloody. Now she felt horrible for having to leave so soon, and not knowing if he was alright. But, that all changed when she glanced up.  
  
"You need a ride?" Leaning against a new black speeder, was Anakin.  
  
Padme looked strait into the smiling face of the cocky, blue eyed, ex- thief. She couldn't help the bright smile on her lips, but walked slowly towards him- resisting the urge to run up and embrace him in a tight hug. "Depends where you're going." Padme answered, coming to a halt close to him. "You look good for a guy who was near death last night, Captain."  
  
Anakin gave her another one of his million-dollar grins. "Bacta, it's a life-saver, and don't call me Captain, at least not now." He ran a hand through his now clean blonde hair. "So, um-"  
  
Padme resisted the giggle she felt in her stomach when she noticed he was blushing. He wasn't used to his new rank, but that would wear off in a month or two. Once this quite time of waiting for the Separatists to strike was over, both her and Anakin would have to come back and join in the fight against the revolution.  
  
"Do you want to come?" He asked, the side of his mouth curving up in a sheepish smile. "I mean, do you have somewhere else important to go, 'cause...It doesn't look like it. Since I gotta play dead, I'd suppose you do too."  
  
"Yes." Padme said nodding her head, "But it depends. Where are you going?"  
  
Anakin leaned against a sleek new black new speeder, resting his elbows against the shiny silver chrome. His reflection clear on the heavily tinted glass. He gave her a sidelong glance, "Cera, Riflor, Eradu...Mostly along the trade routs."  
  
"Alright," Padme said, "But on one condition."  
  
Anakin raised an eyebrow, "Which is?"  
  
"Tell me why you lied."  
  
"Oh." Anakin shuffled his feet, "Well, um, I just- I just thought that if you knew who I was you'd only see me like that. And how I flushed my future down the 'fresher. And that would be the end."  
  
Padme sighed, taking a step closer and looking up at him. "I think your future turned out pretty nicely, a Captain in the Republic forces is okay."  
  
Anakin grunted, looking away.  
  
Padme reached up, caressing his cheek with her fingertips. "And it would be impossible to think of you any other way than you are now."  
  
He looked back at her, his blue eyes penetrating everything in their stare. As if, he was trying to tell if she was lying. "Yeah?"  
  
Padme laughed, "Yeah."  
  
A faint smile crossed Anakin's features. But still he was uncertain. "And what-if we were still up in my old hideout back in Deatrix?"  
  
"You are who you are Anakin." Padme whispered, noticing how close he was.  
  
"And even if I was a Jedi? Or something ridiculous like that?"  
  
"I'd still think the same way about you that I do now." Padme answered quietly.  
  
"What do you think about me?" Anakin asked, for once acting his age and being serious.  
  
Padme paused. How did she think about him? "I love you."  
  
"And I love you." Anakin whispered back. He watched as Padme gazed up at him with those beautiful brown eyes, and then closed the inches between them with a kiss.  
  
When the kiss ended both of them just stood there for a moment. Anakin finally felt the heavy weight lift from his chest that came from keeping the secret, and in a way Padme felt as if she had told a secret too. But that's the best way, you just don't keep secrets from people you love, because if you do that- you don't truly love them.  
  
"You ready to get outta here?" Anakin asked, his usual cocky grin returning to his face.  
  
Padme nodded. "Oh yeah."  
  
Anakin walked over to the driver's side of the speeder, "Than get in."  
  
The moment Padme got into the copilot's seat and closed the door she heard a very familiar voice.  
  
"Anakin, my man!" Slin yelled, "Whew! Wayda go! Yeah-woo!"  
  
Padme glanced over at Slin, who was in the backseat of the speeder.  
  
Anakin glared at his friend, "Can-it, Slin!"  
  
"Or else what?" Slin asked, laughing so hard he thought he'd die.  
  
Anakin cranked up the speeder's engines, taking them out into the skylanes in his usual fashion.  
  
"This is a nice speeder." Padme remarked as she looked at the multiple read-outs and felt the soft seats. "Did the Jedi give it to you?"  
  
"Sort of." Anakin answered.  
  
Padme arched an eyebrow playfully, "Sort of? People don't 'sort of' give anything to anyone."  
  
"Well," Anakin shrugged, "I sort of borrowed it from Macey."  
  
"You mean stole." Padme corrected.  
  
"He wouldn't have given me permission if I asked." Anakin answered.  
  
"Master Mace Windu is one of the most revered Jedi of this century!"  
  
Anakin glanced over at her, "Well I'd never heard of him."  
  
Padme laughed, that was Anakin..  
  
Suddenly, a voice was heard from outside the speeder in the skylanes. "This is Couriscant City Patrol, pull over to the sideline immediately and turn over the controls to the vehicle at once."  
  
Anakin and Padme exchanged looks.  
  
"Well," Padme said, "What do we do now?"  
  
Anakin looked around, "Umm..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Hold on."  
  
"What!" Anakin slammed the speeder's engines into full drive and it's passengers were pushed back into their seats. City, speeder, and ship were blown past like small print on a map.  
  
"What about our off-planet transpo?" Padme yelled, gripping the seat cushions for dear life.  
  
"It's at the docking bay!" Anakin answered, sending the speeder into a complete sidewards spin down the center of the skylanes. Showing off, he glanced over and gave her a big grin.  
  
Padme returned the smile. That was Anakin, he made everything an adventure. Although she would have definitely preferred a rented speeder and a quiet cruise this was exhilarating. Everything that had to do with Anakin was an adventure- and from the looks of things, this was the start of many more adventures they would have together. Padme didn't have the slightest clue of what they'd be like- but there was one thing for certain.....they'd be exciting.  
THE END  
  
A.N. YEAH! Epilog coming soon. Hope you enjoyed readying it as much as I did writing it. UNTILL THE EPILOG! -the writer. 


	20. Epilogue YEAH!

Epilog:  
  
Less than a month after Palpatine's death, the separatists showed themselves to the Republic's forces with a set of organized strikes.  
  
Luckily, thanks to Palpatine's documents that were later hacked into by the Jedi, most of the assaults were anticipated and the traitors destroyed. The more attacks that were made, the more corrupt senator disappeared. However, Chancellor Bail Organa never even suggested that he receive emergency powers of any kind, and gained loyalty even by the planets in the outer rim.  
  
The war lasted seven years. Many good Jedi Knights died for the Republic. However, the died for a good cause. The Republic, which had been corrupted and manipulated over the centuries was cleansed from the traitors who would see a Sith become Emperor.  
  
By the war's end, Anakin Skywalker was an admiral, and commander over one of the largest fleets in the Republic Forces. He and Padme Amidala had married in the later years of the war. The Holo-News is vague on this subject, but it is rumored that the couple is now expecting twins.  
  
Slin Jawhan after the war became a cook and opened a restaurant that Anakin and Padme would visit many times.  
  
Obi-Wa n Kenobi was one of the most noble and valiant Jedi heroes in the war, and later sat on the council beside Yoda himself.  
  
To whom it may concern: Mace Windu did get his speeder back.eventually.  
So I guess the lesson to this story is, never judge a book by it's cover, and the Force will be with you.Always.  
The End!  
A.N. Well, I'm gonna be giving writing a rest for a while. hehe. Even thought I love it, my grade-point-average is going down and I've been sleeping in my Spanish class from staying up until twelve-thirty at night. Gotta go! Hope you enjoyed it.  
MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU! 


End file.
